Le projet Avengers
by LilyFlemming
Summary: Tome 1 - Loki et ses armées terrorisent le monde. Le projet Avengers est lancé et Alix en fait partie. Aux côtés des plus grands super-héros, elle va devoir protéger ces innocents humains tout en continuant de traquer celui qui a assassiné ses parents. Mais est-elle une vraie héroïne ? Est-elle à la hauteur de cette tâche ? - Semi-Canon
1. Le projet Avengers

J'enlève ma combinaison bleue et la jette sur la chaise située à côté de moi. Je file sous la douche et me débarbouille de toute cette crasse. Ces pieuvres géantes m'ont donné du fil à retordre mais j'en suis finalement venue à bout. Il faut dire que l'eau, elles apprécient. Il suffit de les mener jusqu'à de l'eau électrifiée et hop, elles meurent grillées. Celui qui les a conçues ne devait pas être très malin...

L'eau chaude qui coule sur mon corps me détend. Ces pieuvres n'étaient pas grand-chose comparé à tout ce que j'ai enduré dans ma vie. J'ai déjà perdu mes parents à cause d'un groupe d'enfoirés qui voulaient seulement s'approprier leurs pouvoirs et mes tuteurs légaux, mon oncle et ma tante, sont morts depuis déjà trois mois. La maladie les a emporté mais ils ont vécu une belle vie pleine de rebondissements.

Mes parents aussi ont eu une belle vie. Etre un super-héros, c'est la classe mais bon, on en paye le prix fort, surtout quand on est découvert. Notre famille est une famille assez particulière. Nous sommes tous dotés d'un don particulier, souvent relié aux quatre éléments. Mon père manipulait le feu et ma mère la Terre. Quand je suis venue au monde, ils ont dû mettre leurs carrières de super-héros de côté pour pouvoir m'élever. Mais ça a été la catastrophe quand mes pouvoirs se sont manifestés et que j'ai presque inondé notre appartement de Manhattan. Ils ont de suite été démasqué et on a déménagé à Los Angeles où les méchants sévissaient. J'ai finalement appris à contrôler mes pouvoirs et mes parents ont pu continuer de sauver le monde. Maintenant, je me retrouve seule dans la petite maison urbaine de Californie que j'ai héritée de mon oncle.

Je me rappelle très bien de la mort de mes parents. J'avais à peine 18 ans quand, un soir en rentrant de la fac, j'ai trouvé la maison saccagée. J'ai ensuite retrouvé mes parents morts, sur une table d'opération, dénués de tous leurs pouvoirs.

Ce laboratoire appartenait à un certain Docteur Larkoff, un Russe qui a entendu les exploits de mes parents et qui a décidé de leur voler leurs pouvoirs et ainsi leur ôter la vie.

J'ai traqué ce Docteur depuis ce jour, sans jamais lui tombé dessus. Je suis même allée jusqu'en France où j'ai gagné la réputation d'_Aquagirl, la fille de l'eau_.

Quand je suis rentrée en Amérique, j'ai décidé de continuer d'endosser le costume d'Aquagirl pour pouvoir défendre la cause de mes parents et poursuivre leur travail.

Et voilà que je suis maintenant une jeune journaliste, Alexandra Summers, fille timide et réservée mais très douée pour l'écriture le jour et Aquagirl, la courageuse super-héroïne qui sauve les Californiens des vilains messieurs la nuit, ou le reste de mon temps libre...

Des fois, je me crois dans un mauvais tome de Fantômette, à sauver des gens de futiles méchancetés qui ne savent que construire des robots que je peux griller d'un simple jet d'eau. Mon seul but, c'est trouver ce Docteur Larkoff et lui faire la peau.

Mon téléphone se met à sonner alors que je sors de la douche. Je vais voir et lis : Appel Inconnu sur le combiné.

Je décide de ne pas répondre et retourne m'habiller.

Sortie de la salle de bains, je me dirige vers mon canapé où quelqu'un est déjà assis. Avec prudence, j'allume la lampe et tombe sur des cheveux roux.

\- Ce n'est pas poli de ne pas décrocher quand quelqu'un t'appelle.

Je sursaute et souris.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper Natasha ?

Natasha Romanoff doit être la seule amie que j'ai dans ce bas monde. Je l'ai rencontré au cours d'une de mes missions qui, je pensais, m'aurait conduit à Larkoff. C'est une femme forte qui m'a menée jusqu'au SHIELD, l'agence pour laquelle elle travaille. Cette agence recrute des espions secrets pour, comme moi, faire tomber les ennemis. Pendant un an, j'ai travaillé avec elle puis, pensant perdre mon temps, j'ai finalement quitté le SHIELD pour retrouver mon indépendance. Je ne suis pas restée en contact avec La Veuve Noire mais suis heureuse de la revoir après plus de deux ans.

\- Eh bien non, vois-tu, sourit-elle à son tour.

\- Bon, dis-moi ce que me vaut ce plaisir, dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Le SHIELD a besoin de toi Alix.

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucune envie de rejoindre le SHIELD, il m'empêche de mener à bien ma mission...

\- C'est pour tout autre chose cette fois-ci. Tu ne seras pas juste une espionne comme les autres qui tuent les méchants ou les met en prison, tu vas faire partie du projet Avengers.

\- Le projet Avengers ?

\- Oui, c'est un projet qui regroupe tous les super-héros du continent pour se battre ensemble contre une même personne.

\- Qui est-elle ?

\- C'est Loki, un demi-dieu venant tout juste d'une autre planète et qui s'apprête à prendre d'assaut la ville de New York et à faire venir ses armées pour contrôler ce foutu monde.

\- Loki ? Un demi-dieu d'une autre planète ? Tu me fais marcher Nat'.

\- J'aimerais bien? soupire-t-elle.

La voyant sérieuse, j'hésite.

\- Tu dis que ça réunit tous les super-héros ?

\- Ceux qui sont d'accord. Ecoute, si tu ne veut pas le faire pour le SHIELD, fais-le pour toi et tes parents. J'ai appris que Larkoff était en Amérique, il fait peut-être partie des partisans de Loki.

\- Larkoff est ici ? Depuis quand ?, m'écrié-je en me redressant subitement.

\- Quelques semaines.

\- C'est pas vrai...

\- Rejoins-nous, si tu nous aides, nous t'aiderons à coincer Larkoff.

Je la regarde puis me rassois, songeuse. Après quelques minutes, je lâche :

\- C'est d'accord...

* * *

**_Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ;) J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelques faux raccords par rapport à l'histoire originale mais ce n'est pas très grave je pense. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et n'hésitez pas à laisser des idées pour les prochains chapitres. _**

**_Bonne lecture ;)_**


	2. Des présentations s'imposent

Le lendemain mes affaires sont prêtes et moi avec. Natasha m'emmène jusqu'à l'aéroport où je m'aperçois qu'aucun avion n'est à destination de New York.

Elle sourit.

\- Suis-moi.

J'obéis et la suis jusqu'à un magnifique avion sur lequel le logo du SHIELD est inscrit.

\- Un jet privé ?, je m'écrie.

\- Pour les invités d'honneur, transports d'honneur.

Je m'extasie devant la beauté de l'avion. L'intérieur est digne d'un film. Je savais que le SHIELD aimait la discrétion mais de là à prendre un jet ! Mais bon, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je m'installe dans la seule cabine comportant un canapé et une télévision, et un Stewart me demande ce que je bois.

Je commande un verre de limonade -pas très original- et Natasha m'explique plus profondément la nature du projet durant tout le temps du trajet. Elle m'explique alors que Loki est maintenant en possession du Teseract, un cube comique qui lui permettra d'ouvrir un portail entre notre monde et celui de sa future armée extraterrestre.

~~#~~

J'arrive non pas sur la terre ferme mais dans un énorme vaisseau. Je descends du jet et suis Natasha dans les couloirs du gigantesque appareil. Elle m'emmène au cœur de l'appareil où quelques personnes sont derrière un ordinateur et tapent sur le clavier à une vitesse impressionnante. Un grand homme noir portant un bandeau sur un œil s'approche de moi et me tend une main que je serre vivement.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Summers, je suis Nick Fury, le créateur du projet Avengers.

\- Enchantée, souris-je.

Un homme plus vieux que moi de quelques années arrive soudain. Il a un certain charme mais ce n'est pas cela qui attire mon attention en premier lieu, mais plutôt le rond lumineux qu'il porte en plein milieu du torse. Il a les yeux rivés sur sa tablette et les relève quand il entend Fury me saluer.

\- Ah, la nouvelle est arrivée ! Dis donc c'est une gamine, tu as quel âge ma petite ? 16 ans ?

Je lui jette un regard noir, je sais que je fais jeune mais de là à me donner dix ans de moins...

\- Tu devrais mettre des lunettes Papy, j'ai 25 ans, grogné-je.

Le brun se recule devant mon arrogance mais sourit.

\- De la répartie, j'aime ça. Je suis Tony Stark, plus connu sous le nom d'Iron Man.

\- Alexandra Summers. C'est toi le tas de ferraille qui vole alors ?

J'accompagne ma pique d'un sourire pour ne pas paraître trop méchante. Tony rigole pour ensuite s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises présentes autour de la grande table devant moi.

\- Natasha, veuillez aller chercher les autres s'il vous plait. Des présentations et une réunion s'imposent, lance Fury.

La rousse s'exécute et je m'assois à la table en attendant le reste du groupe.

Trois hommes suivent Natasha quand celle-ci revient quelques secondes plus tard. L'un d'eux porte un drôle d'accoutrement. Il a une longue cape rouge sur une armure en métal et a, à la main, un énorme marteau. Seul lui semble avoir gardé son costume de super-héros car les autres sont habillés normalement. Il s'assoit en face de moi et me dévisage comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de fille auparavant.

Le prochain qui s'assoit me lance un sourire rapide. Il est brun et porte des habits de scientifique. Le troisième me lance un sourire flamboyant et j'ouvre de grands yeux face à sa beauté. Il a de magnifiques cheveux blond foncé et de splendides yeux verts eau. Il s'assoit avec une grâce naturelle. Son t-shirt moule à la perfection ses muscles saillants et une gentillesse sans frontière émane de lui.

\- Merci d'être venus, commence Fury. Notre nouvelle recrue dont je vous ai parlé vient juste d'arriver et il est maintenant de commencer à perler sérieusement de notre projet après lui avoir présenté toute l'équipe.

Le blond au costume commence en lançant :

\- Je suis Thor, fils d'Odin. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance Mademoiselle.

Je comprends soudain pourquoi il me semble bizarre. Thor est le demi-dieu qui vient d'Asgard. Notre monde et nos coutumes lui sont étrangèrs ainsi que notre langage. Je souris et hoche la tête.

\- Bon... Je suis Bruce Banner, physicien arraché à ses travaux pour venir ici, grommelle-t-il en lançant un mauvais regard à Fury qui l'ignore.

\- Enchantée, dis-je timidement.

Celui-là doit être Hulk, vu sa mauvaise humeur... Je ferais mieux de ne pas trop l'énerver. Je n'ai pas peur de grand-chose mais bon...

\- Et moi, je suis le soldat Steve Rogers. Ravi de vous rencontrer, sourit le blond en attrapant ma main sur le dos de laquelle il dépose un baiser.

Je rougis et essaye de ne pas lâcher un petit rire hystérique. Je déteste les femmes qui font ce genre de chose face à un beau garçon et puis, je ne suis pas venu ici pour avoir une petite aventure. Qui plus est, celui-ci est né en 1918, il ne sait presque rien de notre monde actuel et ne sait pas comment il doit se comporter avec les filles de maintenant, encore moins avec moi qui suis plutôt difficile et qui n'aime pas perdre mon temps. Je suis là en mission, pas pour flirter avec un mec vieux de presque 100 ans !

J'enlève délicatement ma main de son emprise et me présente à mon tour.

\- Je m'appelle Alexandra Summers. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je n'ai pas 16 ans mais 25. (Je lance un regard à Tony qui sourit) Les citoyens m'appellent Aquagirl.

\- Et c'est quoi ton pouvoir ?, demande Tony.

\- Tu connectes tes neurones deux secondes ?, lance Bruce. Aqua-Girl, la fille de l'eau.

\- J'avais compris monsieur je-sais-tout mais je voulais une petite démonstration.

Je me lève ce qui empêche le physicien de lancer une autre réplique. Un filet d'eau jaillit de ma main et fait le tour de la table rapidement.

\- Ça suffira pour le moment ?, demandé-je à l'adresse de Fury.

\- Oui, parlons maintenant de choses sérieuses. Bien, Natasha ?

Mon amie fait glisser l'écran de sa tablette qui se matérialise devant nos yeux au centre de la table. Un cube en 3D apparaît devant nos yeux.

\- Voici le Cube Cosmique. Loki en a besoin pour ouvrir un portail entre notre monde et le sien d'où arriveront des créatures non identifiées par centaines voire milliers. Il y a quelques temps, nous étions en possession de ce cube mais il nous a été dérobé par un de nos alliés qui s'est fait embobiner par Loki qui l'a rallié à sa cause. C'est maintenant lui qui en est le propriétaire. La mission : le récupérer et le ramener ici, en sécurité. Et par la même occasion, capturer Loki.

\- Celui-ci se cache dans un entrepôt situé à Chicago, dit Fury.

Il glisse l'écran en 3D pour tomber sur une étendue déserte où un grand bâtiment se situe en plein milieu.

\- Il est isolé de toute civilisation, notre attaque ne fera donc pas de dégâts, et la civilisation ne sera en aucun cas touchée, poursuit Fury. Nous partons demain matin, soyez donc prêts.

Tout le monde hoche la tête et se lève pour rejoindre ses appartements. Je passe le reste de la journée à prendre connaissance des capacités de chacun de mes nouveaux coéquipiers et découvre en eux de vrais super-héros. Ils se battent tous pour la même cause : le bien-être des populations. Natasha me montre ensuite la chambre dans laquelle je vais dormir durant le temps du projet.

C'est une gigantesque pièce pourvue d'un lit deux place et d'un dressing bien trop grand pour mes quelques affaires. Une table de nuit est disposée à côté du sommier avec un réveil dessus. Il y a aussi une baie vitrée donnant sur un balcon. Je me risque à y aller et respire l'air frai de l'altitude à plein poumons. Le vaisseau est stable et, si les nuages n'étaient pas omniprésents, on se croirait sur le balcon d'une vraie chambre d'hôtel, sur terre et non dans les airs.

Je m'endors rapidement, excitée à l'idée d'entamer ma première mission demain. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas affronté quelqu'un et ne me suis pas défoulée en me battant avec quelqu'un. Je suis consciente que c'est du suicide de vouloir mettre ma vie en danger et de vouloir me battre mais l'adrénaline me fait oublier mon chagrin et ma solitude. Et puis, c'est pour une bonne cause. Suite à ça, la population sera sauvée et je retrouverais l'assassin de mes parents. Je sais déjà comment m'y prendre pour faire cracher le morceau à Loki, il suffit que je le noie quelques secondes avec un trop-plein d'eau dans les poumons et le tour est joué. Il me livre l'endroit où se cache Larkoff - si celui-ci fait vraiment partie de son armée, après tout, je ne peux en être sûre - et je vais lui faire la peau à cette ordure.

S'il ne sait pas qui c'est, j'aurais au moins fait une bonne action et je repartirai dans mes recherches...

* * *

_**Voilà, encore un chapitre bouclé. J'espère que ça vous plait pour l'instant. Les incohérences avec l'histoire originale sont faites exprès pour ne pas tout recopier. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous lirez la suite.**_

_**Pensez-vous qu'une idylle de notre petite héroïne sera possible ? Si oui avec qui ? Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor ou peut être quelqu'un d'autre ?**_

_**Donnez-moi vos propositions par rewiews en me disant quel couple vous aimeriez voir naître. ;)**_


	3. Première mission

La lumière traverse mes paupières et me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux mais les referme immédiatement à cause de l'éblouissement. Je grogne et entends Natasha qui me réprimande.

\- Lève-toi Alix, tout le monde t'attend.

Je me redresse subitement, c'est le jour de la mission ! C'est la première et je fais déjà mauvaise impression en me faisant attendre. La rousse a tiré les rideaux et ma chambre est entièrement éclairée. Mes yeux se sont maintenant habitués à lumière ambiante. Je jette la couette sur le côté et me lève rapidement. Je vois soudain mon costume bleu sur une chaise posée à côté de mon lit, ainsi que mes bottes marron. Je regarde mon amie et hausse un sourcil.

\- Je t'ai sorti ton costume, maintenant bouge-toi.

Elle sort de la chambre en trombe.

\- Bonjour, j'ai très bien dormi merci..., râlé-je.

Je me rue dans la salle de bains jouxtant ma chambre en prenant mon costume. Je n'ai pas el temps de prendre une douche, j'enfile donc mon costume sur des sous-vêtements propres et glisse mes pieds dans mes hautes bottes. Mon costume bleu recouvre l'intégralité de mon corps et un léger décolleté laisse découvrir le haut de ma poitrine avec sur les côtés des replis plus foncés. Une goutte d'eau avec un _**A**_ inscrit à l'intérieur orne le costume bleu eau et mes manches s'allongent sur le devant de mes mains comme des mitaines sans doigts. Je suis fière de ce costume, je le trouve joli et puis, il est confortable et met en valeur mes formes, ce qui est le but d'un costume : collant et confortable. Je ramène mes longs cheveux bruns en une queue-de-cheval bien serrée et applique rapidement le mascara sur mes cils. Je me brosse les dents à la vitesse de l'éclair puis me regarde dans le miroir, parfaite ! Une vraie super-héroïne.

Je souris et descends en vitesse. Je croise soudain les regards noirs de Fury et de Natasha.

\- Désolée, murmuré-je timidement.

\- Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt !, s'exclame Tony. C'est la crise d'adolescence qui te fait autant dormir ?

\- C'est sûr que ça doit être loin pour toi, l'adolescence, raillé-je.

Il ne répond pas mais sourit. Il ne semble pas se vexer de mes remarques mais plutôt s'en réjouir. Je dois sûrement lui faire penser à quelqu'un...

\- Bon, il est temps d'y aller non ?, grogne Bruce.

\- Il est toujours autant de mauvaise humeur ?, chuchoté-je à mon voisin.

\- Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps mais...oui, me répond-il.

Je me rends compte que le voisin en question n'est autre que le beau Steve. Je rougis sans trop savoir pourquoi et rejoins Natasha.

Celle-ci semble mécontente de mon comportement mais après deux trois blagues bien senties, elle me pardonne. Natasha n'est pas du genre à rire mais elle me décoche des fois des sourires quand une de mes blagues est marrante. Et puis, c'est mon amie, elle veut me faire plaisir...

~~#~~

Nous arrivons quelques heures plus tard dans le désert le plus complet. L'avion se pose délicatement et soulève du sable qui ne me donne pas envie de sortir.

Je descends à la suite des garçons. Nous sommes à une bonne centaine de mètres de l'entrepôt qui semble abandonné. Une lumière verte s'en émane soudainement et je sursaute. Je manque de tomber à la renverse mais quelqu'un me rattrape. C'est encore le beau blond. Je rougis une nouvelle fois et me déteste par la même occasion. Je le remercie et décide de faire attention à ce que je fais.

Nous mettons au point un plan qui consiste à encercler l'entrepôt et à attaquer discrètement. Loki a pour l'instant une petite armée constituée d'agents du SHIELD super entraînés mais corrompus par la magie du dieu, je dois donc faire très attention. Ma magie ne pourra pas être ma seule défense contre eux, je devrais user des poings, ce qui ne me dérange absolument pas. J'ai été entraînée pour ça, je sais me battre, avec ou sans magie.

Nous entamons notre chemin vers l'entrepôt puis nous séparons.

Je me retrouve maintenant seule contre sûrement une dizaine d'hommes armés mais je ne me dégonfle pas. J'entre discrètement par la porte qui se trouve devant moi et me retrouve dans une salle sombre. Il y a de multiples tuyaux qui permettent de se cacher et trois gardes sont placés devant moi. Ils sont entièrement couverts de noirs et portent un casque et une grosse arme. Je distingue un autre pistolet dans leur ceinture et un couteau doit sûrement se trouver dans leur chaussure. Je m'accroupis et décide de d'abord leur enlever toutes armes potentielles. Je fais jaillir un filet d'eau qui se glisse jusqu'à l'une des chaussures du premier garde. Ils me tournent le dos ce qui me permet d'enlever le couteau sans être vue. J'enlève ensuite les deux autres couteaux et les ramène jusqu'à moi. J'en glisse un dans ma botte et un autre dans une poche invisible de mon costume. Le poids de l'arme sur mon flanc droit me fait frissonner. Je n'ai jamais aimé les armes, quelle qu'elles soient. Je préfère mettre en prison que tuer des gens. La seule personne que je suis susceptible de tuer c'est Larkoff, et encore, je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable...

Mon filet d'eau continue sa course jusqu'à la ceinture des deux premiers gardes. Les pistolets reviennent jusqu'à moi mais cette fois-ci, je n'en glisse aucun dans ma poche ou ma botte. Je les cache seulement sous un gros tuyau et continue ma manœuvre. Je m'apprête à enlever le dernier pistolet quand le garde bouge pour changer de position. De l'eau s'infiltre dans son pantalon ce qui le fait sursauter. Je fais disparaître mon filet d'eau faisant tomber, par la même occasion, le pistolet au pied du garde. Les trois hommes se tournent vers moi et je me baisse vivement. Ils finissent par reprendre leurs places et le garde récupère son pistolet pour le remettre dans sa ceinture. J'attends quelques secondes avant de refaire partir mon jet d'eau qui attrape le pistolet une seconde fois. Un bruit sourd se fait entendre au-dessus.

\- Il y a un problème !, s'écrie le garde à qui je vole son pistolet.

Il s'apprête à partir pour aller voir d'où provient le bruit quand l'un de ses coéquipiers aperçoit le pistolet volant.

\- Eh, pourq...

Trop tard ! J'ai asséné un coup de pistolet à l'homme avec mon filet d'eau. Celui-ci est seulement déséquilibré mais les deux autres ont compris qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils tirent à maintes reprises dans ma direction et je me plaque face contre terre. Quand les tirs s'arrêtent, les gardes ont disparu. La panique m'envahit et je sens une présence derrière moi. J'envoie un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire du garde se trouvant derrière moi. On tire une nouvelle fois.

Je sors de derrière les tuyaux et envoie un des trois gardes dans le décor en lui projetant un fort jet d'eau. Il s'éclate contre le mur et ne se réveille pas. Les deux autres me tirent dessus mais j'évite les balles en bougeant dans tous les sens. Une balle me frôle l'oreille et je me baisse pour faire apparaître un bouclier qui fait rebondir une balle qui m'était destinée. Je me jette sur l'un des deux hommes et le désarme. Le deuxième essaie de me tirer dessus mais je me mets derrière le désarmé qui se prend alors la balle dans le bras. Il hurle de douleur et j'en profite pour envoyer un coup de pied qui ne manque pas de l'assommer.

Le troisième garde est celui qui a pu garder son pistolet qui est toujours par terre. Je me jette à plat ventre par terre pour attraper l'arme et presse sur la détente. N'ayant jamais tiré, je ressens une secousse qui me fait partir en arrière alors que la balle va se loger dans le mur. Je lâche l'arme qui me fait tant peur et sors un couteau. J'attaque le garde qui m'envoie dans le décor. Je me relève, le nez en sang. Je fais jaillir plusieurs jets d'eau qui atteignent sa tête mais le casque les empêche d'atteindre ses orifices. Il tire une nouvelle fois et je saute pour ne pas avoir la balle. Je lui envoie d'autres jets d'eau qui le déstabilisent. Pendant le temps où il essaie d'enlever l'eau de sa visière je fais apparaître un nouveau filet d'eau qui emprisonne ses pieds. Je transforme ce filet en glace pour immobiliser l'assaillant. Ce dernier tire alors dans tous les sens et je plonge une nouvelle fois au sol. Je rampe en tournant et roulant de tous les côtés pour éviter ses balles et atteins finalement le garde. Avant qu'il tire encore, je plante un de mes couteaux dans son pied ce qui le fait hurler et tomber sur les genoux. J'attrape de force son fusil et lui assène un grand coup sur le crâne avec la crosse de celui-ci. L'homme s'effondre et le silence s'ensuit.

Je lâche le fusil qui retombe brutalement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et récupère le couteau dans le pied du garde. Je le nettoie rapidement avec de l'eau et l'essuie sur un de leurs uniformes puis je monte les escaliers. Je me trouvais sûrement dans le sous-sol car je tombe sur une multitude de couloirs. J'en prends un et me dirige vers sa fin. Je tombe sur Natasha en train de se battre admirablement contre deux autres hommes en uniforme.

Je décide de l'aider en balançant un jet d'eau dans la figure d'un de ses assaillants qui comptait l'attaquer par-derrière. La rousse a le temps de se retourner pour l'envoyer valser contre le mur grâce à un coup de pied dans le ventre fulgurant. L'autre l'attaque ensuite mais elle l'assomme de la même manière. Je la rejoins rapidement et elle m'offre un rapide sourire.

\- Merci.

\- C'est normal, souris-je à mon tour.

Elle me précède alors pour suivre le couloir suivant. Nous arrivons dans le cœur de l'entrepôt où un combat effréné se déroule entre nos coéquipiers et les hommes de Loki.

Je me baisse au dernier moment pour éviter une flèche. Je m'apprête à poursuivre mon assaillant quand Natasha me retient le bras.

\- C'est Clint, laisse-le moi celui-là...

Je hoche la tête. Je sais que Natasha et lui sont très proches et qu'elle a été déboussolée d'apprendre qu'il avait rejoint le côté obscur. J'étudie les alentours pour décider à quelle personne mon aide sera la plus précieuse. Un monstre hideusement vert, qui ne peut être que Banner, défoule toute sa colère sur la dizaine de gardes qui l'assaille de tous les côtés. Stark et son armure semblent aussi bien se débrouiller. Quant à Steve... Son bouclier assomme trois gardes à la fois et revient dans sa main comme un boomerang. Je trouve ça plutôt spectaculaire. La souplesse de ses mouvements lui fait éviter presque tous les coups et son bouclier à les parer. A côté de ses vrais héros je me sens petite et misérable. Qui suis-je à côté d'eux ? Une gamine qui fait des petits tours de magie avec son eau et qui sait faire quelques acrobaties pour se défendre ? J'aimerais être plus que ça, j'aimerais, comme mes parents, être respectée et me sentir indispensable à la communauté pour la rendre fière et qu'elle se sente protégée. Mais je n'ai rien à faire dans ce projet, je le sens. Même si on m'a appelé pour en faire partie, sans moi ça ferait la même chose.

Mon vol plané arrête instantanément ma crise de dépression. Une douleur se présente dans l'épaule avec laquelle j'ai percuté le mur. Je me relève et fais face à mes adversaires. Il semblerait que Loki ait plus de renfort que prévu. Je cherche Thor des yeux. Je le trouve en train de se battre avec son très cher frère. Il ne pourra pas venir m'aider. Sur ce coup je suis seule. Je me suis bien débrouillée quelques minutes auparavant mais cette fois-ci ce ne sont pas trois gardes qui me font face mais presque une dizaine ! Et ils possèdent toutes leurs armes...

* * *

_**Voilà voilà. J'ai décidé d'arrêter le chapitre car celui-ci commençait à être long. Alors pardon pour sa longueur.**_

_**Mais devrai-je m'excuser ? Je sais que certains préfèrent les lectures courtes mais d'autres sont très heureux d'en avoir des longues ! Alors je m'excuse pour ceux qui préfèrent les courts chapitres et je dis de rien à ceux qui préfèrent les longs. Après tout, tous les goûts sont dans la nature ! ;)**_

_**Je voudrais remercier l'auteur de mon premier rewiew car j'ai très apprécié le fait qu'il ait vraiment apprécié la fiction. Se désigner de fan est un grand honneur, alors merci ;) J'espère que d'autres ressentiront la même chose en lisant cette fiction et j'ai hâte de lire vos rewiews chers lecteurs ! ;)**_

_**Je sais que je me répète mais n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à m'écrire certaines propositions que je serais ravie d'inclure dans la fanfiction.**_

_**Donc, suite dans le prochain chapitre ... ;)**_


	4. Première mission : part 2

L'un d'entre eux tire. Heureusement, la balle m'évite et va se loger dans le mur situé derrière moi. Je recule alors que les gardes s'approchent de moi. Je décide de passer à l'offensive et envoie des jets d'eau dans la tête casquée de chacun d'eux.

Certains sont déstabilisés et j'en profite pour envoyer leurs gros fusils loin. Comme je l'avais pressenti, ils s'empressent de sortir leurs pistolets et de les braquer sur moi. Je recule de plus belle tout en esquivant leurs balles. J'envoie une multitude de jets d'eau pour empêcher un maximum de tirer ou d'avancer.

Soudain, je ne peux plus reculer. Le mur me stoppe et une vague de panique s'empare de moi. Les gardes courent maintenant jusqu'à moi pour m'assaillir de tous les côtés. J'envoie mes poings de tous les côtés et réussi à assommer deux gardes qui tombent comme des masses. Un morceau du poids qui pèse dans mon ventre s'envole.

Les autres n'osent pas tirer de peur de tirer sur les siens ce qui est une bonne chose pour moi. J'empeste la peur mais ne baisse pas les bras. Je touche plusieurs ventres ce qui fait s'élever certains gémissements. J'ai le dos collé au mur mais m'aide de celui-ci pour prendre appui et envoyer les talons de mes bottes dans les mâchoires de mes attaquants.

J'envoie valser les fusils d'un maximum de gardes et ils retombent tous lourdement sur le sol un peu plus loin. Je me prends une multitude de coups mais j'essaie un maximum d'ignorer la douleur pour accomplir ce que j'ai à faire.

Il ne reste plus que six gardes mais c'est encore beaucoup trop. Je dévisse le casque de l'un d'eux et envoie un coup de poing violent dans le visage découvert du garde. Le sang gicle de son nez mais il n'y fait pas attention et m'envoie un coup dans l'épaule. J'ignore également la douleur et le pousse violemment. Il revient à la charge et m'assène un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Soudain, mes bras sont immobilisés. J'essaie de me débattre mais la poigne de fer des deux gardes m'empêche de dégager mes bras.

L'homme au visage découvert m'envoie un deuxième coup dans l'estomac qui me fait me plier en deux. Je tombe dans les bras des gardes et baisse la tête. Une larme apparaît au coin de mon œil droit. L'homme empoigne alors ma queue-de-cheval et tire dessus pour me faire relever la tête. Il ne semble plus être maître de ses émotions. Je savais que Loki avait hypnotisé tous les gardes mais je ne savais pas que la magie pouvait à ce point changer un homme. Je ne le connaissais pas avant mais il a plus une allure bestiale qu'humaine.

Son visage déformé par la rage me scrute.

\- Alors c'est toi la nouvelle recrue ?, lance-t-il d'une voix gutturale. Aquagirl la fille de l'eau, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air si forte que tu le prétends.

Son sourire carnassier me donne envie de vomir.

\- Ma pauvre fille, je pense que tu aurais dû rester dans les jupes de ta maman au lieu de t'aventurer dans le monde des grands. Tu n'es clairement pas faite pour ça.

Je lui crache au visage. Il me relâche les cheveux pour s'essuyer et sourit. Il s'avance de nouveau pour m'asséner un nouveau coup dans l'estomac ce qui m'arrache un grognement. Je baisse de nouveau les yeux vers le sol. Il a raison, je suis pathétique. J'ai honte de moi, je ne suis qu'une bonne à rien. Pour la première fois, je suis heureuse que mes parents soient morts, au moins ils ne voient pas à quel point leur fille est lamentable...

Je le sens s'éloigner de moi et l'odeur nauséabonde de transpiration part avec lui. Je ne peux pas dégager mes bras et ne peux utiliser mes pouvoirs car les gardes me serrent trop fort.

J'entends le cran de sureté de son pistolet s'enlever et son rire lugubre s'élever. S'en est fini pour moi. Je vais mourir lors de ma première mission que je n'ai même pas réussi à accomplir. S'en est désolant. Je préfère ne pas relever la tête pour ne pas voir la balle fendre l'air pour m'atteindre à la tête alors je scrute le sol en attendant la sentence finale.

Mais rien ne se passe. J'entends un bruit sourd. Sans relever les yeux, je vois l'homme au visage découvert s'effondrer en face de moi, les yeux fermés.

Je relève la tête et tombe nez à nez avec l'armure rouge et or de Tony.

\- Besoin d'aide ?, demande le robot.

Je souris. Les poignes de fer se desserrent et je tombe à genoux. Je me retourne et tombe sur la bannière étoilée du costume de Captain America. Je masse mes poignets et me relève pour remercier Steve d'un hochement de tête.

\- Merci à toi aussi Papy, dis-je à l'adresse de Tony.

Le soutien des deux héros m'a redonné le sourire et l'envie de battre. Je me redresse alors et fonce sur les deux gardes qui s'avancent vers moi. Je balance un coup impressionnant dans la mâchoire du premier qui s'effondre et noie le deuxième.

Je tourne ensuite dans tous les sens pour scruter les alentours. Aucune trace du troisième garde.

\- Il a dû s'enfuit en hurlant comme une fillette, blague Tony.

\- Sûrem..., commencé-je en souriant.

La lame d'un couteau s'enfonce dans mon flanc droit et s'arrache brutalement de mon corps. Je sens le liquide épais er rouge dévaler le côté droit de mon corps et la salle tourne soudainement. Je m'effondre mais suis rattrapée avant de toucher le sol. J'ai juste le temps de croiser le regard inquiet de Steve avant de voir le noir profond et de m'évanouir...

* * *

_**Voilà, deuxième partie du chapitre bouclée. **_

_**Je voulais m'excuser si ce chapitre est un peu moins bien que le précédent. En fait, j'ai eu un petit problème technique. Alors que je finissais ce chapitre, ça a beugué et tout ce que j'avais écrit s'est perdu. J'ai donc, dans la foulée, essayé de réécrire le super chapitre que j'avais pondu mais j'ai sûrement oublié certaines choses, alors désolée car le premier jet était nettement mieux que celui-là. J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira. **_

_**Encore merci pou le rewiew, j'espère que tu me donneras ton avis à chaque chapitre car ça me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que quelqu'un lit et apprécie ma fiction. J'espère juste que d'autres vont te rejoindre et vont poster leur avis ainsi que des propositions de ce qu'ils aimeraient voir dans les prochains chapitres.**_

_**Merci encore de me suivre, seul(e) et premièr(e) fan, j'espère que d'autres te rejoindront ;)**_


	5. Un réveil aveuglant

La lumière traverse mes paupières que j'ouvre délicatement. Je suis aveuglée par une lumière blanche. J'ai mal à la tête et je ne sais pas où je suis. Les murs de la pièce sont d'un blanc immaculé ainsi que les draps dans lesquels je suis glissée. Soudain, une douleur lancinante s'éveille dans mon côté droit. J'y porte une main mais un bandage m'arrête. Les souvenirs remontent petit à petit : le couteau, l'effondrement, le regard de Steve et puis le noir...

Je bouge ma tête et tombe sur une perfusion. Celle-ci est reliée à mon bras par un long tube transparent. Je tourne la tête et mon cœur a un sursaut. Dans le fauteuil situé près du lit dans lequel je suis allongée, Steve est endormi. Il n'a plus son costume mais une couverture est posée sur lui.

Il est resté là combien de temps ? Et moi, depuis combien de temps suis-je inconsciente ? J'essaie de me redresser mais mon flanc me fait trop mal alors je reste allongée.

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrent délicatement. En me voyant réveillée, il balance la couverture et se lève rapidement pour me rejoindre.

\- Ça va ?, me demande-t-il doucement.

\- Ça peut aller, réponds-je. Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?

\- Deux jours. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, c'est normal que tu aies eu besoin de repos.

\- Deux..., je m'arrête. Loki a été capturé ?

\- Oui, Thor a réussi à l'immobiliser et ils essaient de lui faire cracher le morceau pour savoir s'il a d'autres armées et où il comptait ouvrir son portail.

\- Et le cube ?

\- Nous l'avons récupéré aussi. Stark et Banner sont en train de l'analyser.

Je le regarde. Il a de légers cernes sous les yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps.

\- Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?

\- Les médecins ont dit que tu serais sur pied en fin de semaine.

\- C'est beaucoup trop long, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne pourrais pas vous aider.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, on va réussir à le faire avouer et puis, je peux te tenir compagnie si tu veux.

Le sourire qu'il m'offre me fait rougir. Je me rappelle soudain à quel point j'ai été lamentable durant le combat et mes yeux se voilent.

\- Je suis désolée, soufflé-je.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas assuré...

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu as été impressionnante. Ça arrive à tout le monde de baisser sa garde.

\- Mes parents ne baissaient jamais la leur...

Il baisse la tête. Je sais que Fury leur a fait un rapport sur moi avant mon arrivée. Ils sont tous au courant de ce qu'il est arrivé à mes parents et le pourquoi de ma présence dans le projet.

\- Je t'aiderais...

\- Quoi ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui et hausse un sourcil.

\- Je t'aiderais à trouver Larkoff, je t'aiderais à te venger...

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Personne ne m'a jamais aidé dans cette mission. Ça me fait bizarre d'avoir un binôme dans cette traque, après tout je ne lui ai rien demandé.

\- C'est gentil, réponds-je simplement.

~~#~~

La fin de la semaine arrive assez rapidement. Chaque jour, Steve est venu me tenir compagnie, on a discuté de tout et de rien et il m'a tenu au courant de l'évolution de la mission. Loki ne compte pas dire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant même si Natasha fait tout son possible. Celle-ci est venue me voir la veille de ma sortie. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait réussi à assommer Clint et qu'il était endormi depuis, sûrement en plein combat avec la suggestion de Loki.

J'arrive à me lever mais ça tire encore. Je manque de tomber mais Steve me rattrape. Je prends appui sur son bras et lui souris en guise de remerciement. Je retrouve enfin ma chambre et m'allonge sur le lit douillet. Une tache bleue attire mon regard. Mon costume est posé sur une chaise, il est taché de sang. Je vais dans la salle de bains et rempli la baignoire d'eau. J'y verse du savon et du détachant et plonge la combinaison dedans. L'eau se teinte de rouge. Je frotte un maximum jusqu'à ce que le sang disparaisse.

Quand le costume est sec, je me rends compte qu'il a un gros trou sur le côté droit.  
Ce costume est composé entièrement de mon eau solidifiée mélangée à du tissu élastique. C'est ce qui fait son efficacité. Heureusement, je garde toujours dans ma valise un rouleau de tissu élastique bleu pour ce genre de désagrément. Je me mets ensuite au travail. Je coupe un bout du tissu et le pose sur le trou. Je fais ensuite apparaître un jet d'eau et commence à réparer ma combinaison. Au bout de vingt minutes, il est comme neuf à mon plus grand bonheur.

Quelques heures après, quelqu'un toque.

\- Entrez, dis-je en posant le livre que je suis en train de lire.

Une tignasse rousse apparaît.

\- Salut Nat', qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis là pour ton cours.

\- Mon cours ?

Je me lève et m'étire.

\- Oui, il paraît que tu te désoles de baisser ainsi ta garde. Je trouve ça ridicule que tu te fasses aider mais Rogers à insister...

\- Steve ?, la coupé-je. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Il m'a fait part de tes inquiétudes. Je sais que tu as peur de ne pas y arriver, de ne pas être assez douée. C'est débile, je te l'avoue mais on va tous t'aider à t'améliorer. Tu es jeune, c'est normal.

\- Mais m'aider à faire quoi ?

\- A te battre ! Je sais que tu es déjà très douée mais il semble que tu penses le contraire. Alors les Avengers et moi allons t'aider à reprendre confiance en toi et on va t'entraîner.

Je souris.

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- J'ai une tête à rigoler ?, me demande-t-elle avec son habituel air impassible.

Je rigole.

\- Allons-y alors, m'excité-je.

\- Mets-toi en tenue et rejoins-moi dans le sous-sol, ce sera le meilleur endroit.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la serrer dans ms bras même si je sais que les marques d'affection ne sont pas son truc, et cours m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

En dix minutes je suis prête. Je descends et rejoins le sous-sol où tous les Avengers, mis à part Thor et Banner, sont déjà présents. Steve m'offre un sourire que je m'empresse de lui rendre.

\- Bon, aujourd'hui ça va être doucement, tu vas juste nous montrer ce que tu fais avec tes pouvoirs, m'informe mon amie.

\- Pourquoi ça ?, la questionné-je.

\- Tu sors de l'hôpital Alix, ce n'est pas prudent de faire des efforts, complète Steve.

\- Vous avez raison.

Je me mets en place, face à un mannequin mécanique. Les trois Avengers se mettent sur le côté pour m'analyser. J'envoie plusieurs rafales au mannequin qui semble assez résistant. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'efforts, je n'arrive plus à rien faire. Cet exercice m'a épuisé. Je regarde mes compatriotes qui ne bronchent pas.

\- Et bien ?, leur demandé-je, offensée qu'ils ne disent rien.

Tony sourit et Steve me lance un regard compatissant. C'est Natasha qui prend la parole :

\- Effectivement, tu as bien fait de faire appel à nous.

\- Quoi !

\- Tu te bats comme une gamine. Tu attaques, tu attaques et tu te fatigues. Il faut que tu sois plus rusée.

\- Plus rusée ?

Je m'assois par terre et la toise du regard.

\- Il faut que tu attaques par-derrière et n'utilise pas tout le temps tes pouvoirs, tu t'affaibliras pour un rien.

\- C'est toi qui m'as dit de ne pas me battre.

\- Je sais mais ce n'est pas une raison. Tu utilises mal tes pouvoirs. Il me semble pourtant que tu peux en faire un peu ce que tu veux...

\- Tu veux dire que, alors que j'ai 20 ans, je ne sais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs ?

\- Exactement. Mais c'est pour ça que nous sommes là, pour t'apprendre...

* * *

_**Voilou ! Fini le chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Encore merci pour les rewiews qui commencent à affluer. Je suis contente d'avoir plusieurs lecteurs, ça me fait chaud au cœur. D'autant plus que vous semblez apprécier la lecture ;)**_

_**Donc, comme je le répète à chaque fois, n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils ou des idées. Comme vous le voyiez, quand une idée m'est donnée, je la mets en œuvre en l'arrangeant un peu à ma sauce. ;)**_

_**Continuez comme ça ;):p**_


	6. Les entraînements

Deux semaines après, Natasha, Steve et Tony se donnent toujours à cœur joie pour me faire utiliser un maximum mes pouvoirs en étant assez sournoise. J'ai maintenant exploré toutes les facettes de mon pouvoir et j'ai appris des choses sur eux que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. J'avoue qu'ils m'ont énormément aidé même s'ils ne sont pas calés en eau ou en pouvoirs, ils se sont rapidement habitués et ont fait leur possible pour me venir en aide.

J'ai aussi eu trois types de juges, ce qui était assez impressionnant : Steve était le gentil juge qui m'encourageait et essayait de me faire des reproches gentiment, Natasha était la dure à cuire qui ne me criait pas dessus mais me montrait bien quand je faisais quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Et puis il y avait Tony, qui rigolait dès que je me faisais réprimander mais qui lançait de bons conseils quand on ne s'y attendait pas.

Je suis dans ma chambre à me remémorer ces dernières semaines et je me demande pourquoi Loki n'a toujours pas craché le morceau. Pourtant, Thor et Bruce font tout, accompagnés de Fury, pour le faire parler mais rien ne marche, c'est une vraie tombe... J'ai tellement envie de retrouver Larkoff, je me sens si près du but... Et puis je sens que ces séances d'entraînement me permettront de le mettre à terre en un rien de temps.

Je me lève et enfile mon costume avant de descendre au sous-sol où Steve et Natasha m'attendent.

\- Tony n'est pas là ?, demandé-je.

\- Non, il aide Banner et le dieu à faire parler Loki, me répond Natasha. Bon comment va ta blessure ?

Je suis d'abord surprise par sa question. Il est vrai que je me suis blessée et c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas pu me battre durant ces deux dernières semaines, mais j'avais complètement oublié cette blessure.

\- Oui ça va mieux, j'ai enlevé le pansement il y a quelques jours.

\- Tant mieux, nous allons pouvoir commencer à t'apprendre à te battre alors.

Je souris.

\- C'est super !

Je la vois ébaucher un sourire mais elle le fait tomber immédiatement.

\- Place toi devant Steve. Vous allez commencer et je te donnerai des conseils en même temps. Il faut bien m'écouter sinon tu n'y arriveras pas et toi Steve, n'ait pas de pitié, elle n'est pas en sucre.

Si une personne normale avait dit ça, je me serais fortement vexée du ton qu'elle a employé mais étant donné que je connais bien la jolie rousse, je sais à quoi m'attendre.

Je me mets devant le beau blond et lui décoche un sourire.

\- Je m'excuse d'avance, me souffle-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, lui assuré-je.

\- Cette fois-ci Alix, pas de pouvoir, m'informe Natasha.

J'acquiesce et me mets en garde.

\- Détends-toi, si tu te montres stressée, ton adversaire le verra directement.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Steve et moi nous jaugeons du regard sans bouger. Natasha se racle alors la gorge ce qui nous rappelle à l'ordre.

Je m'avance et Steve fait de même. Sans que je m'y attende, il m'assène un coup violent dans l'estomac. Je grogne mais me relève. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de me faire mal mais il semble plus avoir peur des réprimandes de Natasha que de me frapper violemment.

Je ne lui en veux pas mais me précipite tout de même sur lui. Il me voit arriver et m'envoie dans le décor.

\- Tu vas trop vite, ronchonne Natasha. Sois rusée.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Steve a paré toutes mes attaques et Natasha m'a déjà crié dessus un million de fois. Je saigne et ai mal de partout. J'ai du mal à me relever maintenant.

\- Bien, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, déclare la rousse, on reprendra demain.

Sur ces belles paroles, elle sort du sous-sol, me laissant seule avec mes blessures et mon assaillant. Celui-ci s'approche de moi et m'aide à me relever.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui assuré-je. C'est le but des entraînements.

Je m'appuie sur lui et me relève. Mes jambes ont du mal à fonctionner mais elles y arrivent encore.

\- Je n'y arriverai jamais..., soupiré-je.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu as seulement besoin de pratique et c'est pour ça que nous sommes là, pour t'aider à pratiquer.

\- C'est vraiment gentil à vous de faire ça.

\- C'est normal, on est une équipe, sourit le blond.

Je lui rends son sourire et me dirige vers ma chambre avec grande difficulté. Je m'étale sur le lit et ne me relève pas avant l'heure du dîner pour laisser mes muscles et ma peau cicatriser un peu.

~~#~~

Ça fait maintenant un mois que Loki a été capturé mais toujours rien, pas de nouvelles. En revanche, mes entraînements sont géniaux ! J'arrive maintenant à asséner plusieurs coups à Steve qui, le pauvre, en prend plein la tête. Je peux maintenant combiner mes pouvoirs et mes coups avec ruse et détermination. Aujourd'hui, Natasha propose de se mesurer à moi.

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est contre moi que tu vas te battre, sourit-elle.

\- Pas de problème !

Je souris à mon tour et attends son attaque. Je me jette sur le côté quand son coup part et me relève pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle ignore la douleur et continue. Ses coups atteignent souvent ma mâchoire mais d'autres ne me touchent même pas.

\- Go !, crie-t-elle soudainement.

Quelqu'un m'attrape par-derrière et me colle les deux mains ensemble. Je panique d'abord puis me ressaisis. Une règle, pendant un combat, toujours être maître de ses émotions ! Mon cœur décélère et j'envoie mes jambes en l'air. La rousse part dans le mur d'en face et je me débats vivement face à la poigne de fer. Je reconnais le parfum léger de Steve et sais que c'est lui qui me maintient. Il tente de me faire tomber par terre. J'arrive sur les genoux et décide de glisser. Je passe sous ses jambes, surpris il me lâche. Je suis maintenant derrière lui alors qu'il est penché en avant. Je lui donne un coup de pied dans les jambes et il tombe.

Natasha revient à la charge et je fais apparaître un jet d'eau pour l'immobiliser. Je souffle sur celui-ci et il se transforme en glace. Steve s'est relevé et m'attaque. Je lui assène un coup dans la mâchoire et saute avant que son pied n'atteigne mes jambes. Je donne un nouveau coup de pied qu'il attrape avant que je le touche. Je saute sur mon pied à terre qui décolle du sol et fais un saut latéral pour planter mon talon dans sa joue ce qui lui fait lâcher sa prise. Je retombe sur mes deux jambes et fais une roulade pour ne plus me retrouver dos à lui. Il se masse le côté droit du visage et sourit en coin. Il se rue sur moi. Je prends appui sur ses épaules et saute comme un mouton par-dessus sa tête. Il se retourne et m'envoie un coup que je pare avec mes bras qui sont en bouclier devant mon visage. Natasha m'a appris à être dure comme du roc et bien en appui. Mes bras sont maintenant du béton et les coups de Steve ne les font pas bouger d'un pouce. Je recule tout de même et atteins le mur. Natasha ne s'est toujours pas défaite de son emprise et tant mieux. Je prends appui sur le bloc situé derrière moi et envoie mes pieds dans les airs pour assommer Steve. Les deux Avengers s'arrêtent soudainement et reprennent leur souffle.

Je regarde Tony qui sourit, émerveillé. Il rejoint soudain ses mains et les tape entre elles. Les deux autres le suivent et je me fais soudain applaudir par trois des meilleurs super-héros de tous les temps. J'ai envie de pleurer tellement c'est beau. Même Natasha sourit. Je fais retomber la glace qui l'emprisonne et elle s'avance vers moi.

\- Bravo Alix, tu es fin prête.

Je souris et une larme coule sur ma joue. J'ai réussi. Je suis une vraie guerrière maintenant, une vrai super-héroïne.

\- Tes parents seraient fiers de toi, me dit-elle.

Contre toute attente, elle me prend dans ses bras. Surprise, je finis par la serrer à mon tour.

\- Je suis fière de toi..., me souffle-t-elle.

\- Merci !, dis-je en la serrant plus fort.

* * *

**_Fin d'un chapitre, qui j'espère, vous a plu. Je voudrais remercier chaleureusement, les personnes qui me suivent et qui postent des rewiews régulièrement (eh oui c'est bien vous Noooo Aime et Lulu-folle ;)) J'espère vraiment que d'autres vous rejoindront bientôt et qu'encore plus de personnes liront et apprécieront cette fanfiction._**

**_J'espère également que l'idée que vous m'avez donnée et que j'ai retranscrite a été tournée comme vous le vouliez et si vous m'en donnez d'autres, j'essaierais de les placer aussi bien que possible. _**

**_Bonne continuation. ;)_**


	7. Une erreur fatale

Ce matin, je décide d'aller voir Loki. Peut-être dira-t-il quelque chose si je joue la carte de la gentillesse. Je salue Thor et lui dis que je prends sa place pour la prochaine heure.

\- Une nouvelle recrue ?

Je redresse la tête. Après le départ du demi-dieu, je me suis assise en tailleur devant la cellule fortifiée de son frère et j'ai ouvert un livre, attendant qu'il m'adresse la parole. Ce qu'il a fait...

\- Oui, je suis Alexandra et vous êtes Loki ?

\- Le Dieu de la Malice en personne, sourit le demi-dieu.

Je me relève et pose le livre sur la table située derrière moi.

\- De la Malice ? Elle ne semble pas vous avoir été très utile jusque-là, dis-je calmement.

Ma phrase fait retomber son sourire immédiatement. Il l'arbore de nouveau pour ne pas me montrer que mes mots ne lui ont pas plu.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle, je sais très bien comment utiliser ma ruse à bon escient.

\- Laissez-moi deviner. Vous allez manipuler l'un d'entre nous et le faire vous sortir d'ici.

Le dieu ne répond pas. Son sourire arrogant m'énerve de plus en plus et je sens déjà des filets d'eau chatouiller mes doigts. J'essaie de reprendre contenance et continue mon petit manège :

\- Oui vous allez nous déchaîner les uns contre les autres jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous craque et vous libère ?

Loki ouvre de grands yeux. Mon sourire retombe. Je crois que je viens de faire une bêtise. Le dieu se retourne et semble réfléchir.

\- Je... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, essayé-je de me rattraper.

\- Non, au contraire, c'est exactement ce que vous deviez dire, très chère.

Mon cœur s'accélère soudainement, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai encore trop parlé comme à mon habitude, il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à me taire.

\- Mademoiselle Summers ?

Je me retourne et je tombe sur Phil Coulson, un agent du SHIELD que je connaissais bien avant et qui est un grand fan de Steve.

\- Oui ?, demandé-je timidement.

\- Le Commandant Fury vous attend dans le laboratoire du docteur Banner, il semble y avoir un problème.

Je me retourne pour regarder Loki, un grand sourire étire ses lèvres.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je prends votre place.

J'acquiesce et sors de la pièce. A peine ai-je refermé la porte que je cours dans les couloirs. Je rejoins rapidement le laboratoire duquel émanent de fortes voix. J'entre et tombe sur les Avengers au grand complet. Ils sont tous en train de s'engueuler pour une raison qui m'échappe. Tony et Steve commencent à se pousser alors que Natasha dit au docteur Banner que ses recherches ne vont pas assez vite. Fury essaie de les calmer mais il n'arrive qu'à se prendre des insultes dans la tête. Je regarde autour de moi, affolée. Leurs disputes ne sont pas volontaires.

Moi-même je commence à m'énerver alors que je n'en ai aucune raison. Je tombe alors sur le bâton de Loki. Une lumière bleue en émane vivement et je comprends que tout part de lui. Loki a écouté ce que j'avais dit, il essaye maintenant de nous monter les uns contre les autres.

\- Vous voulez savoir mon secret, agent Romanoff, savoir comment je garde mon calme ?

Je tourne mon regard vers le docteur. Alors que Steve et Tony venaient de se déclarer un duel, les deux Avengers se retournèrent au même moment pour fixer l'homme.

\- Docteur Banner, posez ce sceptre, dit calmement Steve.

Je pose les yeux sur le sceptre en question. Banner le tient fermement. Une sonnerie se fait entendre.

\- Désolé les enfants ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous verrez mon numéro.

Le Tesseract a été localisé. Ils continuent de se disputer sur qui le gardera. Le SHIELD pour créer de nouvelles armes contre les menaces potentielles ou Thor pour le ramener sur sa planète ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour les calmer.

\- C'est pas vrai..., souffle le docteur.

Une explosion retentit. Le laboratoire explose et je passe par la vitre. Je retombe plus bas. Le code d'urgence est enclenché. Tout le monde s'active alors que je me relève.

_Il faut que quelqu'un répare le moteur extérieur_, lance l'agent Hill dans son oreillette.

_Vous avez entendu Stark ?_, demande Fury.

_5 sur 5 !_

J'entends toutes les conversations dans les oreillettes. Je la règle pour ne recevoir que mes ordres.

_Natasha, ça va ?,_ dis-je en enclenchant mon oreillette pour communiquer avec la rousse.

_Oui, je crois_, dit-elle.

_Ce sont les hommes de Loki_, entends-je alors.

Je reconnais la voix de Steve. Quelque chose m'apparaît alors.

Je me rue vers la cellule qui enferme le demi-dieu. Elle est vide. J'entends soudain gémir et je baisse la tête.

\- Agent Coulson, crié-je.

Je m'agenouille près de lui. Il perd énormément de sang. Je lui passe de l'eau pour essayer de trouver d'où il saigne. La cellule est brisée en mille morceaux et les bouts de verre craquent sous mes bottes. Phil me tend son fusil.

\- Vas-y..., murmure-t-il.

\- Non, il faut d'abord vous soigner.

Une larme coule au coin de son œil. Il hoche la tête négativement.

\- Ils auraient... été... très fiers... de... toi...

Il sourit et sa tête retombe lourdement sur son torse. De l'eau s'échappe de mes yeux mais je l'essuie du revers de la manche. Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer...

Un bruit se fait entendre derrière moi. Une flèche fend l'air et vient se loger dans le mur devant moi. Quelques centimètres plus à droite et j'avais une flèche dans le crâne. Je me retourne vivement et me campe sur mes deux jambes.

Clint apparaît devant mes yeux. Il est vrai que Natasha, lors de notre dernière altercation, n'a pas pu l'assommer assez longtemps pour l'emmener avec nous. Un flash apparaît dans mon esprit : voilà pourquoi Banner a fait une drôle de tête quand il a trouvé la signature du pouvoir de Loki pour chercher ses armées. Elles sont en ce moment même sur le vaisseau...

* * *

**Je sais que ça fait longtemps que vous attendiez la suite, alors la voilà. Je m'excuse pour ce long retard mais il est vrai que trois fictions, ça prend beaucoup de temps. J'ai hâte de lire vos rewiews, bonne lecture ;)**


	8. Les ennemis attaquent

Les détonations des pistolets me vrillent les tympans. Je cours aussi vite que je peux dans l'espoir de rattraper Loki avant qu'il ne s'enfuit. Ses hommes de main arrivent de tous les côtés et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Mes poings partent dans tous les sens et le sang gicle. Certains s'effondrent mais d'autres résistent. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement et frappe donc au hasard, oubliant tout ce que Natasha m'a appris. Je panique quand l'un d'eux me maitrise et plaque mes mains dans mon dos. Je suffoque et ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle. On attrape ma queue-de-cheval et les mauvais souvenirs de la dernière fois me reviennent à l'esprit. Il ne faut pas que je perde pied. J'inspire, j'expire, j'inspire, j'expire. Quand enfin je retrouve mon souffle, je ferme les yeux. Les hommes ricanent, pensant que je m'avoue vaincue. Je me relève soudainement en assénant un coup de tête à mon emprisonneur. Celui-ci chancèle et me lâche. Je lui envoie alors un jet d'eau à la figure. Il tombe et se fracasse le crâne contre le mur. Ses deux acolytes se ruent sur moi mais je les repousse à coups de pied et de poing. Quand ils sont tous les deux à terre, je reprends ma course. J'arrive sur une passerelle. Le vent frais de l'altitude me fait frissonner. Je vois Iron Man voler près de moi et tenter de réparer l'un des réacteurs. Plus bas, Captain America se bat. Pendant un instant, je me perds dans mes pensées et l'admire. Ses coups puissants font s'effondrer ses assaillants comme des mouches. Son visage si beau est déterminé et il semble prendre son rôle très à cœur.

On me plaque soudain au sol. J'accroche la grille sur laquelle je suis étendue avec la peur qu'elle ne soit pas assez solide pour supporter mon poids. J'essaie de me relever mais on m'assène un coup de pied dans le ventre. J'arrive à rouler sur le côté mais mes intestins me brûlent. Quand je vois le visage de mon attaquant, mon cœur manque un battement. La même moustache hirsute, les mêmes yeux gris et dénués d'émotions, les mêmes bras fins et fragiles et la même odeur de pourriture.

Larkoff se tient en face de moi, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Même si je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu, je me rappellerai toujours de son visage déformé et dégageant un sentiment de peur.

\- Content de te revoir Alexandra. Comment vont tes parents ?

Je hurle de rage et me relève. J'envoie mon poing dans sa figure. Sa pommette saigne et le sang coule sur ses lèvres. Il s'en délecte, un sourire plus pervers encore sur les lèvres. Je n'attends pas plus longtemps et lui envoie un autre coup dans les côtes. L'abomination rit d'un rire lugubre et se plie en deux sous la douleur. Il attrape ensuite la rambarde et passe de l'autre côté.

\- A très vite Alexandra, chuchote-t-il avant de sauter.

Je me penche immédiatement, mais ne vois plus l'homme. Il aura sûrement inventé une quelconque machine qui lui aura permis de s'enfuir.

Je continue de courir jusqu'à arriver dans la salle de contrôle. Tout le monde s'active pour essayer de remettre le transporteur droit pour que nous puissions atterrir en sécurité. Pendant ce temps, d'autres agents tentent de protéger les techniciens des hommes du demi-dieu. Je décide de leur prêter main forte et fonce dans la bataille. J'en mets quelques uns à terre sans difficulté mais je suis assaillie de tous les côtés. Trois hommes me prennent pour cible et s'attaquent à moi. L'un d'eux est une montagne de muscles et arbore un visage glacial. J'essaie d'abord de neutraliser les deux premiers et en noie un en infiltrant de l'eau dans ses poumons jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier souffle. Je sais que c'est cruel mais c'est pour notre bien à tous. Je m'attaque ensuite au deuxième tout en essayant de m'éloigner du baraqué. Je le roue de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il perde conscience et souffle un coup. Une douleur se loge alors dans mon épaule. Je crie et tombe sur mes genoux. Je tourne la tête et aperçois le canon de l'arme du baraqué, fumant et braqué sur moi. Je regarde ma main qui est en sang. Je tente de me relever, le bras ballant. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. J'enroule mon bras dans de l'eau puis souffle dessus pour qu'elle devienne de la glace. Je sens toujours le bout de métal coincé dans mon épaule droite et grimace tout en m'approchant de l'homme. Celui-ci sourit, satisfait et s'approche à son tour. Il m'envoie le premier coup que j'esquive à la perfection pour lui envoyer mon pied dans l'estomac. Il recule mais se ressaisit instantanément. Il me pousse violemment et je m'écrase contre le mur. De ma main valide, je lui envoie un puissant jet d'eau qui l'éloigne un peu le temps que je me redresse. Je transforme cette eau en vapeur et me concentre. Je l'entends grogner, il n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouve. Je repère rapidement sa massive silhouette et m'avance silencieusement. J'envoie alors mon poing dans sa mâchoire ce qui le fait se retourner dans tous les sens. Je tente un nouveau coup mais celui-ci est arrêté par la main ferme de l'homme. Il resserre sa prise ce qui fait craquer mes os et m'arrache un hurlement de douleur. Il me force à tomber sur mes genoux et je ne peux que céder. Il envoie ensuite son pied dans ma tête ce qui finit de m'allonger sur la terre sale. Je respire difficilement, mes poumons sont comprimés par la douleur. Ma respiration fait voler les grains de poussière présents sur le sol.

Une main lourde s'abat soudain sur mon épaule et m'arrache un nouveau cri, plus perçant et plus plaintif. Personne ne semble m'entendre. Je n'entends presque plus rien moi-même, des sons sourds me parviennent : des cris, des affaissements, des détonations. Ma vision se floute. Je tente de me redresser mais en vain. Je ressens une dernière douleur dans mon estomac qui, cette fois-ci me fait lâcher un râle et me cracher du sang.

L'homme se baisse jusqu'à mon visage et sourit :

\- Fais de beaux rêves ma jolie...

Mon sang gicle une nouvelle fois quand le pied de mon assaillant entre en contact avec ma mâchoire. Mes yeux se ferment malgré moi et c'est le noir complet...

* * *

_**Fini ! Bon, je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre que je trouve court et bâclé. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas du même avis que moi. J'ai hâte de lire vos rewiews ;)**_


	9. Régénération

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il fait grand soleil. Je suis dans un lit bien confortable, allongée sur le dos. Je tourne la tête lentement et reconnais ma chambre. Je décide de me relever mais la douleur qui se répand immédiatement dans mon épaule m'en empêche. Je retombe lourdement sur le cousin et regarde mon bras en écharpe et grimace. Les derniers évènements me reviennent subitement en mémoire et je commence à paniquer. Si je suis dans ma chambre c'est que notre moyen de transport a été débarrassé de ses assaillants et que nous ne nous sommes pas écrasés, c'est déjà une bonne chose... Quelqu'un toque mais je n'y prête pas attention. On entre...

\- Alix, tu es réveillée ?

Je tourne doucement la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de Steve. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappe et je souris.

\- Steve... Ils sont tous partis ?

\- Oui, c'est fini pour le moment. Comment te sens-tu ?, me demande-t-il en s'asseyant au bord de mon lit.

\- Je crois que ça va, réponds-je en baissant les yeux sur mon bras. Tu peux m'aider à me redresser ?

\- Bien sûr...

Le beau blond passe ses mains fermes sous mes aisselles et me place en position assise. Ce simple contact déverse une vague de chaleur dans mon corps mais m'arrache aussi un cri de douleur.

\- Oh, pardon, excuse-moi.

\- Ce n'est rien, souris-je une nouvelle fois.

Il ne porte plus son costume et c'est une des rares fois et je le vois habillé "normalement". Ça lui va bien...

\- Bon, je suis juste venu voir si tu étais réveillée. Les autres vont être ravis d'apprendre que c'est le cas. Repose-toi.

\- Attends !

J'attrape son poignet avec force avant qu'il se lève. Il se retourne et me fixe de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Pendant une seconde, je ne me rappelle plus quelle question je voulais lui poser, je suis comme hypnotisée. Je me ressaisis finalement et le lâche.

\- Depuis combien de temps je suis inconsciente ?

\- Seulement deux jours.

\- D'accord... Je suis encore désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à tenir...

Mon visage s'assombrit et mon regard se voile. Je baisse la tête pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes se former aux coins de mes yeux. J'ai encore été minable. Comme la dernière fois, je n'ai pas réussi à rester consciente, tellement la douleur m'a affecté, assez longtemps pour les aider comme j'aurais dû. Une main chaude se pose sur ma joue et me relève la tête. Steve essuie une des larmes qui a roulé sur ma joue du pouce et me sourit tendrement.

\- Arrête, tu as fais du très bon travail. L'important c'est que tu ailles bien.

Mon regard passe de ses yeux à ses lèvres en une fraction de seconde avant de détailler son visage d'ange. Quand il rompt le contact et se lève, une vague glaciale se répand dans tout mon corps. J'expire lentement comme si je n'avais plus respiré depuis un moment. J'hoche la tête et le regarde partir. Quand la porte se referme, je me sens seule, vidée...

~~#~~

Deux semaines plus tard, mon épaule est comme neuve. J'ai repris mon entraînement, seule cette fois-ci. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que je suis sortie de ma chambre et dès que je l'ai pu, je me suis rendue à la salle de tir pour m'exercer au pistolet. Cela me ferait un atout supplémentaire de manier les fusils. Durant ma semaine de rétablissement, Natasha est souvent venue me rendre visite pour me donner des nouvelles de Clint. Elle a réussi à l'assommer suffisamment longtemps, pendant le combat, pour l'enfermer et l'enchaîner. Depuis, il dort et elle ne sait pas s'il va se réveiller. J'avoue que je suis aussi inquiète, je me demande s'il va revenir parmi nous en tant que Clint Barton ou encore en tant que patriote de Loki.

Je frappe dans le punching-ball comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mes articulations commencent à me faire mal mais je continue pour éviter de penser une nouvelle fois au regard de Larkoff posé sur moi. Les Avengers sont au courant de ma petite altercation avec l'assassin de mes parents et ils savent que je ferais tout pour le tuer quand je le retrouverais. Cette fois-ci, hors de question que je le laisse partir, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'il avait rejoint les rangs du frère de Thor. Ce type ferait tout pour avoir le pouvoir et exterminer la terre entière. Ma colère se libère au fil des coups que je donne au pauvre défouloir. Quelqu'un entre et j'arrête quelques secondes le temps de voir qui est là. Une fois que j'ai assimilé que c'est Nick Fury qui se tient devant moi, je continue ce que j'étais en train de faire. Mon débardeur noir me colle à la peau tellement je transpire et des mèches brunes, échappées de ma queue-de-cheval, collent sur mon front. Je respire bruyamment et essaie de ne pas me mordre la langue quand je saute pour donner un autre coup violent. L'homme se place à côté de moi et me regarde déverser ma colère en souriant. Je décide de m'arrêter, j'ai le souffle court et il est temps de reposer mes mains. Je me dirige vers ma bouteille d'eau et en verse le contenu sur ma tête après avoir bu quelques gorgées. C'est fou comme ça fait du bien...

\- Je suis content que ton épaule soit en bon état, lâche Fury.

Je me retourne vers l'homme et le toise, étonnée.

\- Merci mais ce n'était pas grand-chose.

\- Pas grand-chose, tu t'es quand même pris une balle dans l'épaule Alexandra.

\- C'est Alix... et ce genre de blessures cicatrisent vite.

\- Surtout quand elles te sont infligées...

Je fronce les sourcils, qu'est-il en train de raconter ? Il est vrai que Bruce et Tony ont aussi été très étonnés de ma si rapide guérison mais moi j'ai toujours trouvé ça normal. Mes blessures n'ont jamais été assez graves pour être longues à cicatriser.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?, m'enquis-je.

\- Je veux dire qu'une personne normale ne devrait pas cicatriser si rapidement.

\- Mais je ne suis pas normale, vous le savez très bien, soupiré-je en m'asseyant sur le banc situé derrière moi.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais même un super-héros ne peut pas guérir si rapidement. Je pense que ce sont tes pouvoirs qui font ça...

\- Mes pouvoirs ? Que voulez-vous dire.

\- Et bien..., commence-t-il en me rejoignant. Un être humain est composé de 60 % d'eau mais toi, étant Hydrokinésiste, tu es composée presque entièrement d'eau. Ce qui fait que tu te régénères rapidement quand tu es en contact avec de l'eau. J'imagine que tu as pris des douches tous les jours ?

\- Euh... oui... mais je ne comprends pas vraiment où vous voulez en ven...

\- Ton élément permet de régénérer tes tissus plus rapidement que la moyenne, ce qui veut dire qu'une blessure guérit plus vite chez toi que chez un humain normal... ou un super-héros, me coupe-t-il.

\- Mais je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire ça.

\- Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours. Cette information pourrait beaucoup te servir pour la suite. Si tu guéris rapidement en contact d'eau, tu pourrais faire des ravages, Alix.

\- Je dois m'entraîner à me régénérer alors ?

\- Oui, ça peut être extrêmement utile. Je pense aussi que tu pourrais guérir les blessures d'autres personnes en utilisant l'eau que contient leur corps... Mais ça ne sera pas pour maintenant, je pense que ce genre de pratique demande un grand entraînement.

Fury se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Il se retourne une dernière fois et un sourire apparaît sur son visage.

\- Tes parents seraient extrêmement fiers de toi, Alexandra...

La porte claque. Pendant plusieurs minutes je reste assise en silence. Si je peux me régénérer, je pourrais rester dans le feu de l'action et aider mes congénères autant que je voudrais...

~~#~~

Je passe le reste de la journée dans ma chambre avec un couteau. J'enfonce à chaque fois la lame dans ma peau et attends quelques secondes que le sang coule avant de rincer ma plaie qui se referme instantanément à chaque fois. Au fil de la journée, la guérison se fait plus rapide et je me fais des plaies plus profondes pour réussir à guérir une blessure plus importante.

Soudain, quelqu'un toque à la porte. Je regarde l'heure, il est vingt-et-une heure passées. J'ai raté le dîner sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Entrez !, lancé-je.

La porte s'ouvre alors que j'enfonce une nouvelle fois la lame dans ma cuisse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?, entends-je crier.

Une main s'empare de mon arme et le pose sur la table de chevet rapidement avant de se rendre dans la salle de bains. Je redresse la tête et vois Captain America se ruer vers moi avec du coton et du désinfectant.

\- Tu es dérangée ou quoi ?

Je stoppe Steve dans son élan alors qu'il s'apprête à appliquer le coton sur ma plaie béante.

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu t'en veux, mais tu es géniale ! Tu n'as pas besoin de t'infliger ça, tu es une super-héroïne !

J'éclate alors de rire. Le blond hausse un sourcil. Agenouillé comme ça près de moi, avec son coton et son tube de désinfectant à la main, on dirait un père soucieux. Je ris une nouvelle fois et, quand je suis calmée, je fais glisser un filet d'eau sur ma palie qui se referme instantanément, nettoie le sang et ne laisse aucune cicatrice. Le soldat se relève et recule, surpris.

\- Tu vois ? J'arrive à me régénérer en présence d'eau. J'ai fais ça toute l'après-midi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter !

J'éclate de rire une nouvelle fois alors que Steve pose ce qu'il a dans les mains sur la table de chevet avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'essuie les larmes de rire qui perlent aux coins de mes yeux et le regarde.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, j'ai eu peur !, s'énerve-t-il.

\- Le héros de l'Amérique aurait-il peur du sang ?, raillé-je.

\- Non, mais il a eu peur que tu te fasses du mal !

Je reprends mon sérieux. Il s'est vraiment inquiété pour moi. Vu la façon dont il respire, son cœur doit battre la chamade.

\- Je... je suis désolée, bégayé-je.

Son visage s'adoucit et ses traits se font moins durs. Il me sourit doucement.

\- Ce n'est rien mais préviens avant de faire ce genre de chose. Bon, comme ça tu peux te régénérer ?

\- Oui, c'est Fury qui m'a fait remarquer ça. En fait je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que je guérissais plus vite que la normale.

\- C'est vrai que c'est un bon atout.

\- Oui, au moins, je ne m'évanouirai plus sous le coup de la douleur maintenant que je peux me faire guérir et je ne vous abandonnerai pas.

\- Tu ne nous abandonnais pas ! C'est normale que tu perdes conscience avec ce qu'ils t'infligent. Tu es une bonne personne. Tu es forte, déterminée et admirable...

Je le fixe intensément dans les yeux, ce qu'il dit est adorable. Il a toujours été si gentil avec moi... J'ai le malheur de baisser les yeux. Ses muscles sont visibles sous son t-shirt moulant. Je rougis et tourne la tête pour scruter mes jambes. Mes joues s'enflamment de plus belle quand je me rends compte qu'elles sont nues. J'ai complètement oublié que j'avais enlevé mon pantalon pour lacérer mes jambes et refermer les plaies et que j'étais maintenant en petite culotte.

\- Bon, je vais y aller, souffle le bond.

Je le regarde rougir à son tour. Il semble avoir lui aussi remarqué que je ne porte pas de bas. Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

Je cherche une excuse à toute vitesse pour essayer de le retenir, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je veux qu'il reste encore un peu. Mon cerveau bouillonne, mais je ne trouve rien de potable...

Je me lève subitement, oubliant mes jambes dénudées et crie :

\- Attends !

* * *

**_Whouah ! J'ai beaucoup écrit pour une fois ! L'inspiration est au rendez-vous ! Je pense que ça doit être parce que j'ai vu Avengers 2, il y a très peu de temps (super film d'ailleurs). Je suis contente qu'il y ait de plus en plus de rewiews et j'aimerais bien qu'il y en ait encore plus mais je suis sûre qu'avec un peu de patience, j'aurais ce que je veux dans pas longtemps. Alors, quelle excuse pensez-vous qu'Alix va donner pour retenir Steve ?_**

**_Au fait, petit remerciement à Lulu-Folle et à Noooo Aime qui sont de régulières rewieweuses. Alors merci pour vos supers com's ;) _**

**_Et, Suzanne, tu as demandé où était Clint. Alors il faisait partie de l'armée de Loki, si tu te rappelles bien, ce qui fait qu'on ne le voit pas souvent. Mais il va bientôt refaire son apparition, ne t'inquiète pas._**

**_Bonne lecture ;)_**


	10. Une nuit magique

\- Attends !

Steve se retourne, une main sur la poignée.

\- Je...

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui fournir comme excuse valable à mon emportement. Je m'approche doucement jusqu'à me retrouver à quelques centimètres de lui. C'est un assez grand homme mais j'ai à peine à relever la tête pour croiser son regard. Même si je suis à moitié nue, une chaleur ardente se répand dans mon corps et m'embrase toute entière. Une pulsion soudaine me pousse à m'approcher plus du soldat et de le plaquer contre la porte. Il a lâché la poignée à mon grand soulagement. Ses yeux bleus reflètent un sentiment d'incompréhension. Il ne semble pas avoir peur mais plutôt surpris de mon comportement. Son regard se pose sur ma bouche et je comprends qu'il a envie de la même chose que moi à cet instant précis. Je presse doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Quand je m'éloigne, je recule vivement. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?

\- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce que...

\- C'est pas grave..., souffle Steve en se décollant de la porte et en se passant une main sur la nuque.

Un silence pesant s'abat entre nous pendant lequel chacun scrute le sol en cherchant quoi dire. Nous relevons la tête au même moment et nos regards se croisent une nouvelle fois. Des papillons dansent dans mon ventre et ma température corporelle ne cesse d'augmenter.

Pris tous les deux d'une pulsion, égale à celle qui m'a fait m'approcher de lui plus tôt, nous nous approchons rapidement pour coller nos lèvres entre elles. Steve passe ses mains fermes derrière ma tête alors que je pose les miennes sur ses hanches musclées et le baiser se fait plus passionnel. Mon corps se colle au sien et s'embrase immédiatement. Sa langue passe ensuite le barrage de mes dents et entre en contact avec la mienne. Elles rentrent dans un ballet effréné et il leur est impossible de se délier pour le moment.

Je me sens soulevée de terre par Steve et passe mes jambes autour de sa taille en même temps que mes mains agrippent son cou. Il marche jusqu'au bord de mon lit sur lequel il me dépose doucement. Je descends mes mains jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture que je défais. Son pantalon glisse jusqu'au sol dans un bruit sourd. Je remonte jusqu'à l'oreiller pour qu'il puisse m'enjamber entièrement. Je frissonne de plaisir quand sa bouche se décolle de la mienne pour descendre sur mon cou. Ses mains glissent sous mon t-shirt qu'il m'arrache rapidement pour le jeter au sol. Sa bouche dépose de tendres baisers humides le long de mon corps tandis que j'entortille mes jambes de plaisir. J'ai incroyablement chaud mais c'est une chaleur agréable. Nous nous asseyons, mes jambes toujours enroulées autour de lui et nous embrassons de nouveau avec ardeur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire entre deux baisers. J'agrippe le bas de son t-shirt et le lève pour lui enlever et qu'il rejoigne le mien par terre. Je découvre alors de magnifiques abdominaux et écarquille les yeux.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?, souffle le blond.

Je le regarde avec envie. Ses beaux yeux sondent les miens et je m'y perds un instant.

\- Tu es tellement beau, murmuré-je.

Le soldat sourit à son tour et m'allonge sur le lit pour continuer de me procurer des multitudes de frissons...

~~#~~

Quand je rouvre les yeux, les rayons du soleil inondent la pièce de lumière. Ma tête se soulève au rythme de la respiration de Steve. Je souris de bonheur et referme les yeux, repensant à la nuit que je viens de passer. En me souvenant de ses baisers sur mon corps brûlant, des papillons virevoltent dans mon ventre. Je caresse le torse musclé du Captain et me dis que cette nuit, ces parfaits abdos m'appartenaient tout entiers.

Soudain, mon visage s'assombrit. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Sommes-nous ensemble ou était-ce une simple pulsion due au stress et à la pression ? Je préfère ne pas me torturer l'esprit et vivre l'instant présent. J'embrasse tendrement les tablettes de mon amant et je le sens bouger. Je relève la tête et le vois ouvrir les yeux lentement. Ses belles billes bleues se posent sur moi et s'illuminent.

\- Tu vas bien ?, me demande le blond.

\- Oui, ça va, susurré-je et toi ?

\- A merveille ! Cette nuit était...

\- Magique, murmurons-nous à l'unisson.

Un sourire éclaire nos visages et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser, d'abord doux, se fait plus passionnel quand quelqu'un ouvre la porte.

\- Alix ! Clint est... Oh !

Nous nous détachons pour regarder une Natasha portant une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Nous rougissons comme des écrevisses et je me détache du corps de Steve qui rabat les couvertures sur son torse. Même si je suis seulement en sous-vêtements, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire de même et de me cacher tellement je suis gênée.

\- Désolée, je... (un sourire étire ses lèvres)... Clint est réveillé. Il va enfin nous dire où va s'ouvrir le portail. Je... J'y vais alors, on vous attend en bas.

La porte se referme derrière la rousse et il me semble l'entendre pouffer dans le couloir. Je regarde Steve, plus rouge que la tomate la plus mûre du monde. Soudain, il éclate de rire. Je ne peux que me joindre à lui, tellement le ridicule de la situation est hilarante. Nous restons ainsi plusieurs minutes, à nous fendre la poire comme deux adolescents avant de nos rendre chacun notre tour dans la salle de bain et nous changer pour ne plus ressortir en tant que Steve Rogers et Alix Summers mais en tant que Captain America et Aquagirl.

~~#~~

Quand nous descendons personne ne semble remarquer que Natasha est hilare. Elle cache bien sûr ses sourires mais ne cesse de m'envoyer des clins d'œil appuyés en me montrant Steve. Celui-ci évite un maximum mon amie rousse pour ne pas se retrouver dans une mauvaise situation également.

\- Bon, déclare Tony qui hausse un sourcil face à notre manège mais ne pose pas plus de questions. Barton nous a annoncé que ça se ferait en plein New York. Le portail s'ouvrira depuis la tour Stark et laissera entrer des tonnes de robots aliens. Il va falloir qu'on se bouge et qu'on protège un maximum la population le temps que quelqu'un referme se foutu portail.

\- Où est Clint ?, demandé-je soudainement. Je peux le voir ?

Tout le monde me regarde étonné.

\- Il est dans la pièce d'à côté, il se prépare, m'informe Banner.

Je hoche la tête en guise remerciement et me dirige vers la porte située en face de moi. J'entre dans une pièce sombre. Un arc et un carquois rempli de flèches sont posés à côté. En plein milieu, Clint Barton, l'homme qui m'a presque tout appris se tient debout et regarde dans le vide.

\- Clint ?, murmuré-je.

Le brun se retourne et je croise ses yeux bleus éclatants. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu, ils m'avaient manqué ses yeux rieurs. Je cours jusqu'à lui et me rue dans ses bras. Des larmes roulent sur mes joues alors qu'il me caresse les cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé Alix...

\- Stop, sangloté-je. Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est celle de Loki.

\- Je sais mais j'aurais dû résister. Tu sais que je me suis retrouvé avec lui ? Avec Larkoff ?

\- Je sais, soufflé-je en essuyant mes larmes.

\- Cette fois-ci il ne s'en tirera pas si bien. Si je le revois... je te l'emmène, une flèche dans le cœur !

\- Non, je veux que tu me le laisses, je veux faire ça moi-même. Je veux être la dernière personne qu'il verra avant de rendre l'âme, celle qui l'arrachera à ce monde. Je veux qu'il comprenne à quel point j'ai souffert et la haine que je ressens pour lui.

\- D'accord, alors allons-y. Allons sauver ce monde et le débarrasser de ceux qui m'ont transformé en monstre !

* * *

_**Chapitre bouclé ! Que pensez-vous de cette jolie romance ? Va-t-elle aboutir à quelque chose ou n'étais-ce qu'un coup d'un soir ? Qu'espérez-vous surtout !;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La fin est proche alors j'attends avec impatience vos rewiews. ;)**_


	11. New York's Battle

Quand nous arrivons à New York, la ville est déjà plongée dans le chaos le plus total. Des cris se font entendre dans tous les coins et la tour Stark brille de mille feux. Dans mon oreillette, j'entends Tony négocier avec un certain Docteur pour qu'il referme le portail mais cela ne marche pas et j'entends une détonation. Jarvis annonce à Iron Man que la barrière qui entoure le Tesseract est infranchissable. Je regarde autour de moi, des voitures sont en feu sur la route et les habitants fuient pour tenter de se réfugier dans les bâtiments.

Je redresse la tête et vois Tony tomber du haut de sa tour. Je réprime un cri avant que son armure ne le recouvre entièrement.

Une lumière bleue et vive s'échappe du haut de la tour et atteint le ciel dans lequel se forme un trou énorme. Les armées extraterrestres de Loki vont faire leur apparition dans quelques instants. Des objets volants que je ne parviens pas à identifier foncent sur nous. Tony fait son maximum pour les ralentir mais ils sont trop nombreux. Certaines personnes sortent de leurs voitures pour regarder le ciel, complètement paniqués. Les tirs tombent à flots sur les pauvres New-Yorkais qui courent dans tous les sens. J'en aide un maximum à sortir rapidement de leurs moyens de transport pour les emmener jusqu'aux bâtiments et leur demande de rester dans les sous-sols.

Alors que j'aide la population, la discussion que j'entends dans mon oreillette m'indique que Natasha et Clint sont arrivés et qu'ils bombardent les mini vaisseaux extraterrestres.

Un avion que je reconnais comme être celui de mes alliés se crashe juste à côté de moi. Steve, Clint et Natasha en sortent et me rejoignent.

Nous levons tous la tête pour voir un énorme vaisseau semblable à un serpent, sortir du portail et avancer vers la ville de New York. Il passe au-dessus de nos têtes, cassant quelques coins de bâtiments au passage. Des extraterrestres à corpulence humaine en sortent et sautent sur les pans des immeubles avoisinants, paniquant ceux qui se trouvent à l'intérieur.

\- Stark, vous voyez ça ?, demande Steve.

\- Voir est une chose, y croire en est une autre, annonce Tony. Où est Banner, il n'est pas arrivé ? Tenez-moi informé.

Un bruit me fait comprendre que la conversation est terminée. Nous nous accroupissons près d'un taxi.

\- Il reste des civils prisonniers là-haut, informé-je.

Les explosions ne cessent de retentir tandis que les cris des passants apeurés résonnent à mes oreilles. Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Il faut qu'on les sauve tous.

\- En bas ils sont faits comme des rats, dit Steve tout en scrutant la ville.

Natasha tire quelques coups et j'écarquille les yeux quand je vois ces immondes choses sauter sur les taxis écrasés pour nous faire face.

\- On s'en charge, vous pouvez y aller, déclare la rousse.

Je n'attends pas Steve et me rue dans la bataille. Plusieurs extraterrestres me prennent d'assaut et je les mets à terre très facilement. J'ai choppé un pistolet avant de venir ici au cas où j'en aurais besoin et je l'ai bien fait. Avant même qu'une dizaine de ces monstres ne foncent sur moi, j'en abats trois qui s'effondrent derrière des voitures en feu. Alors que je m'apprête à en dégommer un quatrième, quelque chose me passe au-dessus et envoie mon arme plus loin. Je redresse la tête, rien. Je ne m'éternise pas à chercher celui qui m'a désarmé et essaie de me défaire de l'emprise des extraterrestres. J'en envoie certains dans le décor avec de puissants jets d'eau et j'en démembre d'autres. Je ne me suis jamais connue autant de force qu'en cet instant.

J'évite l'attaque d'un autre assaillant et lui envoie un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, si on peut appeler ce tas de fer, une mâchoire... Il vacille mais se ressaisit tandis qu'un autre monstre me prend par derrière. Je serre les dents alors qu'il neutralise mes bras lacérés par mes combats précédents. J'expire bruyamment. Sa force est telle que je ne peux presque plus bouger. Il n'est pas question que je me fasse avoir cette fois-ci ! J'envoie mes pieds en arrière pour atteindre ses jambes mais il ne sourcille pas. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution pour me sortir d'ici. Soudain, mes bras sont dégagés et je retombe sur mes genoux. Je me relève instantanément et aperçois Steve se battre admirablement contre trois des extraterrestres. Il les met tous à terre et les coupe en deux grâce à son bouclier en moins de deux. Je reste quelques instants bouche-bée, admirative de sa force et de son courage. Des papillons virevoltent dans mon ventre et je n'ai qu'une seule envie : lui sauter au cou.

\- Attention !, me crie-t-il.

Mon premier réflexe est de me baisser tandis que l'objet volant de tout à l'heure me passe au-dessus. Cette fois je le reconnais, c'est Larkoff. Il continue sa lancée dans la longue route sur laquelle je me trouve.

\- Pas cette fois, vociféré-je.

Je m'élance à la poursuite de l'assassin de mes parents adressant au passage un faible sourire au Captain. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir s'il y répond et accélère ma course. J'atteins presque le mini-vaisseau sur lequel le savant fou est posé mais celui-ci commence à s'élever plus haut. J'attrape l'arrière du transport avant qu'il ne vole à 20 mètres de hauteur. Je ne regarde pas en bas, ça ne me ferait que plus peur. L'air fouette mon visage tandis que je m'accroche de toutes mes forces pour ne pas tomber. Je tente de me hisser mais le vaisseau bifurque à droite ce qui fait retomber ma jambe d'appui. Je jure entre mes dents ce qui alarme le monstre. Il se retourne et, en me reconnaissant, sourit.

\- Alexandra ! Envie d'une petite balade ?

Sur ces mots, il se met à faire plusieurs loopings et à changer de direction à tout moment ce qui fait lâcher ma prise. Je tombe lentement vers le sol. Cette fois-ci, personne ne peut me sauver. Tony est beaucoup trop loin et les autres n'ont rien pour me rattraper au vol au risque de me briser la colonne vertébrale et la leur dans le même temps. Je ferme les yeux et laisse l'air faire virevolter ma queue-de-cheval et s'engouffrer dans ma combinaison. C'est comme si j'étais sur un nuage... L'atterrissage sera plus brutal mais je ne préfère pas y penser. Les visages de Natasha et de Clint m'apparaissent. Ils sourient - chose rare - et ils sont heureux. Puis ceux de Nick, Tony, Thor et Bruce les suivent. Ils sont tous ensemble, une vraie équipe... Et enfin, le beau visage de Steve se fait voir. Le sourire qu'il étale dessus n'est adressé qu'à moi, comme la nuit dernière. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'appartenait entièrement, que le monde n'existait plus autour. J'aurais pu avoir l'espoir que notre relation marcherait mais plus maintenant. Et puis, Steve Rogers est un soldat, un homme de principe, il n'aurait jamais cautionné le fait que deux personnes chargées de sauver le monde se côtoient - et plus si affinité - au risque de mettre en péril le bien-être des humains sans défense. Si nous avions continué sur une relation, notre devoir de protéger la population serait passé après celui de nous protéger mutuellement. J'aurais tellement eu peur de le perdre, si je m'étais attachée, que j'aurais préféré voir mourir un civil plutôt que lui. Seulement, les héros sont faits pour protéger les autres, quitte à mourir eux-mêmes...

Je rouvre les yeux. Il n'y a aucun extraterrestre dans mon champ de vision. Je souris et la dernière image que j'ai de ce monde est New York, ses bâtiments, le ciel bleu et la paix...

* * *

**_Fin de chapitre sur un petit cliffhanger, héhéhé. Bon, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! ;) A votre avis, Alix meure-t-elle vraiment ? Sinon, qui va la sauver et comment ? J'attends vos rewiews avec impatience ! ;) Merci encore à Lulu-Folle (si tu as bien vu j'ai mis ton idée sur le pourquoi Steve ne voudrait pas d'une relation dans la fin de ce chapitre) et à Noooo Aime pour leurs rewiews régulières. Comme quoi, si vous me donnez des idées, je les inclus volontiers ;) Alors n'hésitez plus ! ;)_**


	12. Une bataille éprouvante

Ma chute est lente. Un sentiment d'angoisse s'empare de moi, je n'ai aucune idée du moment où l'impact va me briser la colonne vertébrale et où je vais mourir. Je tourne la tête très doucement pour que la pression ne me brise pas les os. Mon reflet est assez avantageux. La poussière dessine un halo lumineux autour de ma silhouette. J'imagine ce qu'auraient pensé mes parents. Ils n'auraient pas accepté que je meure aussi stupidement. JE n'ai pas envie de mourir aussi stupidement. Je ferme les yeux en priant pour que quelqu'un m'aide et mon oreillette s'allume :

\- Où es-tu Alix ?, entends-je Natasha demander.

Malheureusement, la pression est telle que j'ai du mal à respirer et donc à parler. Je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir lui parler une dernière fois, de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre.

\- Alix, ça va ?

Des larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux. Je heurte soudain un vaisseau qui me fait me retourner. C'est le sol que je vois maintenant arriver trop vite. Je tends mes mains en avant, dans l'espoir d'amortir légèrement ma chute même si je sais que c'est peine perdue...

Et puis, un miracle se produit.

De l'eau jaillit de mes mains et tourbillonne. Ma chute ralentit et se stabilise. Je me retrouve à une dizaine de mètres du sol, les mains tendues vers celui-ci, volant grâce à des tourbillons d'eau. J'essaie de me rappeler de la position que prend Tony quand ses réacteurs le font voler et je me redresse. Des tourbillons d'eau sortent cette fois-ci de mes pieds et je vole maintenant parfaitement. Il me faut quelques instants pour retrouver mon équilibre et pour me faire atterrir. Quand je touche la terre ferme, c'est comme si j'étais en plein rêve. Je suis VIVANTE ! J'ai envie de le hurler mais ça ne ferait qu'alerter les extraterrestres. Je suis encore choquée par ce que je viens de faire. Je me suis sauvée la vie à moi-même, je ne savais même pas pouvoir être capable de ce genre de choses.

\- Alix ? Réponds-moi ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Je porte une main à mon oreille et avec l'autre, essuie mes larmes de soulagement.

\- Oui Nat', ça va merveilleusement bien ! Et toi tu t'en sors ?

\- Euh... oui... ça... ça peut aller mais... tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Oui très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te raconte plus tard.

Je mets fin à la transmission et reporte mon attention sur les alentours. Des extraterrestres arrivent vers moi. Il faut que je m'empare de l'un de leurs vaisseaux pour trouver Larkoff. Si j'arrive à le surprendre, ce sera plus facile pour moi de le dégommer. Je fais glisser des filets d'eau sur tout mon corps pour nettoyer et refermer mes plaies et pour réparer mon costume.

Les extraterrestres se ruent sur moi et j'esquive la plupart de leurs attaques et en décapite plusieurs à la suite. Je suis totalement regonflée à bloc. Je sens le pouvoir se déferler dans mes veines mélangé à de l'adrénaline, ce qui me donne une force incroyable. Dès que ma peau s'ouvre, je la referme pour être sûre d'être au top. Quand j'ai terrassé toutes ces immondices, je cours dans ce qui reste des rues de New York pour tenter de retrouver un de mes camarades et peut-être l'aider.

\- Il faut arrêter ce missile !, entends-je Clint gueuler dans mon oreillette.

\- Quel missile ?, m'empressé-je de demander.

\- Le gouvernement veut envoyer un missile sur le Tesseract pour le faire exploser mais les radiations vont pulvériser tout New York si on les laisse faire, m'informe Natasha.

\- Il faut les en empêcher ! Ils ne se rendent pas compte de l'impact que ça peut avoir ? Des centaines de gens vont mourir, nous y compris !

\- Je vais le faire dévier, nous coupe Tony. Je vais l'envoyer dans le trou, le faire atteindre le vaisseau central et arrêter tout ce massacre. Il vous faudra fermer le portail après ça.

\- Bien reçu !, dit Steve.

Sa voix me fait frissonner. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas entendue. Je tente de me ressaisir. J'aperçois une silhouette au loin et il me semble que c'est un Avengers. Je le rejoins en assommant quelques monstres au passage. Quand il se retourne, je croise le regard bleu azur du soldat Rogers. Mon cœur manque un battement avant d'accélérer. Je reprends mon souffle et me force à sourire. Quand il me le rend, je me sens fondre. Je détourne les yeux et frappe les extraterrestres pour me reconcentrer. Quand mon côté est vidé de toute forme inhumaine, je regarde où en est mon acolyte. Il semble lui aussi avoir fini. J'écarquille soudain les yeux en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

\- Steve ! Fais-moi la courte échelle.

Le Captain hausse un sourcil et regarde au-dessus de lui.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je...

\- Fais-le vite !, le coupé-je.

Il n'insiste pas, semble me faire confiance et croise ses doigts en se baissant. Je prends mon élan, cours et appuie mon pied droit sur ses mains liées qui me propulsent en l'air. Je fais un salto et retombe sur le toit d'un taxi rempli d'extraterrestres. J'envoie mes poings, mes pieds et mes jets d'eau dans tous les sens jusqu'à tous les décimer. Quand j'en ai terminé, je me frotte les mains et resserre ma queue-de-cheval. Après être descendue du toit de la voiture, je rejoins un Steve éberlué. Sa bouche est ouverte et il me fixe comme si j'étais une star de cinéma.

\- Whouah..., souffle-t-il.

Je rougis mais ris pour cacher mon malaise. Je lève ensuite les yeux au ciel. Iron Man supporte le missile et le dirige vers le trou noir dans lequel il disparaît.

J'enclenche mon oreillette.

\- Quelqu'un est au portail ?

\- Oui, j'y suis, me répond l'agent Romanoff. Loki est à terre, Thor le surveille et j'ai récupéré son bâton pour refermer le portail. J'attends que Stark soit ressorti.

\- Ok. On s'assure, Rogers et moi, que personne ne vienne vous embêter.

Je mets une nouvelle fois fin à la communication et regarde Steve qui hoche la tête. Il court vers un groupe d'extraterrestres et je le suis. Quand j'arrive, il me prend par surprise en attrapant mes mains et en me faisant virevolter dans les airs pour que mes talons atteignent les mâchoires des extraterrestres. Quand il me repose, j'ai un peu le tournis. Une main se pose au creux de mes reins pour me supporter tandis que je perds l'équilibre. Mon souffle est court après cette entrée en contact avec la main chaude du Captain.

\- Désolé, je devais réagir. Ça va aller ?

Je me redresse et souris.

\- Oui, ça va, mais la prochaine fois préviens.

Un sourire éclaire le beau visage du blond. Nous nous fixons quelques instants avant que des bruits ne nous ramènent à la réalité. D'autres monstres se ruent sur nous. Je reprends soudain mon sérieux et me mets en garde. Alors que l'un d'eux s'apprêtait à recevoir mon pied en pleine face, lui et ses petits compagnons tombent au sol, inanimés. Je comprends que Tony a réussi à envoyer le missile dans la centrale des extraterrestres. Comme un seul homme, Captain America et moi-même levons la tête pour scruter le ciel avec l'espoir de voir réapparaître le génie de la technologie. Après plusieurs secondes d'attente, Steve murmure :

\- Romanoff, refermez le portail.

Je regarde le soldat, une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Je l'implore silencieusement d'attendre mais il secoue la tête négativement.

\- Allez-y...

Une lueur bleue s'échappe alors de la tour Stark, illuminant toute la ville. Le geyser coloré atteint le trou noir qui se referme petit à petit. Soudain, un point rouge et or retombe dans le ciel.

\- C'est lui, soufflé-je.

Thor, que je n'ai pas vu arriver grogne :

\- Il descend trop rapidement !

Le demi-dieu fait rouler son marteau dans les airs, s'apprêtant à aller sauver notre coéquipier. Tony n'est plus qu'a quelques mètres du sol et il s'apprête à s'écraser.

Une masse verte sort alors de nulle part et attrape l'armure. Hulk se retient grâce à un bâtiment dont les vitres explosent sous son poids.

Le monstre - qui n'en est, en réalité, pas un - atterrit sur la terre ferme et dépose le milliardaire doucement. Thor, Steve et moi nous agenouillons près de lui. Thor arrache le casque de l'armure et l'envoie plus loin. Le célèbre Iron Man a les yeux fermés. Je doute qu'il se réveille. Moi-même durant ma chute j'ai eu du mal à respirer, alors lui qui est tombé de l'espace...

Hulk pousse un cri qui me fait sursauter mais qui ouvre aussi les yeux de Tony subitement.

\- Oh la vache, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demande-t-il.

Je souris et soupire, soulagée qu'il soit toujours parmi nous. Personne ne répond, trop heureux de le voir en vie.

\- Dites-moi qu'personne m'a fait du bouche-à-bouche !

Je passe une main sur sa joue et ris doucement, des larmes aux yeux.

\- Dis-moi que c'est toi qui me l'as fait Alix, hein ? C'est toi qui m'as fait le bouche-à-bouche ?

\- Personne ne t'a fait du bouche-à-bouche Tony, souris-je. Mais je suis flattée que tu aies eu envie que ce soit moi.

Je tourne la tête et vois Steve lancer un regard noir au plaisantin. Pourquoi tant de haine alors que son coéquipier est finalement en vie ? En me voyant, le blond se force à sourire. Il redresse la tête, le trou noir n'existe plus.

\- On a gagné...

\- Oui, on a terrassé ces monstres, complété-je toujours avec le sourire.

Steve pose une main délicate sur mon épaule et nous regarde tour à tour :

\- Merci pour t...

Il s'étrangle et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Je le sens vaciller et tente de le rattraper. Je baisse les yeux en même temps que lui. Une lance lui transperce le torse. Je réprime un cri quand Steve s'effondre à mes pieds.

* * *

_**Ça y est, ça y est ! La bataille est -presque- finie ! Qu'en pensez-vous, ce chapitre ? Vous a-t-il plu ? Si oui, n'oubliez pas les com's ! Je pense que ce sera l'avant-dernier mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense faire une suite, étant donné que j'ai maintenant vu Avengers 2 ! Bonne lecture !;)**_


	13. Une fin en beauté

Je me relève et vois le sourire carnassier de la pire personne qu'il m'a été donnée de rencontrer : Larkoff. Il rit, satisfait de ce qu'il vient de faire. Hulk s'apprête à se jeter sur lui mais je tends une main pour l'arrêter :

\- Non ! Il est à moi !

La masse verte se stoppe, visiblement étonnée. Thor est sur ses gardes tandis que Tony tente de se redresser.

\- Et bien et bien. C'est l'heure de vérité ma petite Alexandra. Cette fois c'est toi ou moi.

Je hurle et me jette sur lui. La rage déferle en moi tandis que j'envoie de violents coups de pied dans le visage immonde du meurtrier. Celui-ci ne semble pas tenter de se défendre, se contentant de subir mes coups et de rire irritablement. Il est maintenant allongé sur le sol, le visage en sang mais rieur. Je ramasse un long débris de verre posé à mes pieds et le lève devant lui.

\- Ça y est, enfin !, crie-t-il.

\- Vous êtes un psychopathe, craché-je.

\- Tes parents m'ont dit exactement la même chose avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

J'abats le verre et le plante dans son cœur avec force. Le sourire de Larkoff s'évanouit tandis que son regard, rempli de folie, s'éteint.

\- Pour mes parents, murmuré-je.

Je lâche le débris et me relève. Ma main est en sang. Un coup d'eau et elle est comme neuve. Je regarde mes camarades qui ont un visage sombre mais admiratif. Tony me sourit fébrilement. J'entends d'ici ce qu'il pense "Enfin débarrassé !" et il a tout à fait raison. Je baisse les yeux et vois le corps inanimé de Steve. Je me rue vers lui et m'agenouille. Je tente de le retourner mais je me sens à bout de forces. Hulk s'en charge et je le remercie d'un regard. Les larmes coulent à flot sur mes joues et ma vue s'embrume. Personne ne bouge, comme pétrifié. J'attrape la lance coincée dans le torse du soldat et l'arrache, gaspillant le peu de force qu'il me reste. Je la jette le plus loin possible. Le sang inonde maintenant le costume bleu du Captain. J'enlève délicatement son masque et passe une main sur son doux visage. Ses yeux fermés peuvent faire penser qu'il dort paisiblement mais le trou qui perfore son ventre fait penser à autre chose. J'attrape les extrémités de son costume troué et tire dessus pour apercevoir sa plaie entièrement. Ses abdos disparaissent sous le sang alors que je renifle bruyamment. Mes mains sont maintenant elles aussi couvertes de son sang, j'essuie donc mes larmes avec ma manche. Je me penche, son souffle est très faible, voire quasi imperceptible. Si on ne fait pas quelque chose maintenant, il va mourir. Je refuse de perdre quelqu'un d'autre à cause de Larkoff. Je pose mes mains sur sa plaie et ferme les yeux. En me concentrant, j'arrive à faire couler de l'eau. Je nettoie d'abord tout le sang entourant la plaie puis m'attaque à la source du problème. J'infiltre de l'eau dans le torse du soldat et je sens déjà ses tissus se refermer. Les forces me quittent peu à peu mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je ne peux pas le perdre, ce serait trop dur... Personne ne parle, ou alors je n'entends rien. Quelque chose de chaud s'échappe de mon nez. Quand un liquide iodé s'infiltre dans ma bouche, je me rends compte que c'est du sang. De légères plaies s'ouvrent sur tout mon corps mais je les ignore, me concentrant sur celle de Steve qui commence à se refermer.

Une main m'attrape le poignet et me sort de ma transe. Je croise le regard vert de Natasha que je considère maintenant comme ma meilleure amie, la seule qui parvient à me comprendre...

\- Arrête, tu vas te tuer !

Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Je lui lance un regard noir et me dégage de sa poigne.

\- Laisse-moi le sauver !

Cette fois-ci, elle ne cherche pas à m'empêcher de faire ce que j'ai à faire. Elle s'agenouille près de moi et pose une main dans mon dos pour me montrer son soutien. Je referme les yeux et souris légèrement. Je ne me suis finalement pas trompée. Je recommence à refermer sa plaie alors que d'autres, plus béantes, s'ouvrent sur mes bras. Je fais pourtant abstraction de la douleur pour complètement guérir Steve. Quand je rouvre les yeux, j'ai à peine le temps de le voir ouvrir les yeux avant de m'effondrer littéralement sur lui...

~~#~~

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Cette fois-ci je ne me demande même pas où je suis, puisque je reconnais ma chambre. Steve me tourne le dos mais est assis sur mon lit. La télévision est allumée. Ce sont les informations qui expliquent ce que les Avengers ont fait dans la ville de New York. Des témoignages de New-Yorkais sont diffusés et certains disent qu'Aquagirl a été spectaculaire. Je suis touchée par leur admiration et leurs remerciements. Ces gens ont besoin de nous et je suis fière de pouvoir leur servir. Je souris quand je vois que certains font tout pour nous ressembler. Un Californien se fait tailler la barbe à la Tony tandis qu'une femme se tatoue le bouclier du Captain America. Une petite fille s'est fait une queue-de-cheval et s'est maquillée avec du fard à paupières bleu.

\- Je suis Aquagirl !, chantonne-t-elle à la caméra.

Je ris ce qui fait se retourner Steve. Celui-ci écarquille les yeux et me prend dans ses bras. A mon grand étonnement, je n'ai mal nulle part. Les papillons se remettent à virevolter dans mon ventre quand Steve se détache pour me sourire.

\- Ça va ?, me demande-t-il doucement.

\- Oui très bien et toi ?

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je ne sais comment te remercier.

Moi j'ai bien une petite idée... que je chasse immédiatement de mon esprit. Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, pas du tout !

\- Ce n'est rien voyons.

\- Si c'est quelque chose. Tu aurais pu mourir en me sauvant. Heureusement qu'on t'a rapidement ramenée ici pour te faire prendre une bonne douche. L'eau a rapidement refermé tes plaies mais tu étais à bout de forces. Je pensais que tu allais dormir plus longtemps mais je sais que tu es une battante.

\- Cette fois-ci, j'ai tenu combien de jours ?

\- Un peu plus d'un, c'est un record.

Nous éclatons d'un rire franc. Quand nous nous calmons nos regards se croisent et j'ai une irrésistible envie de l'attirer à moi. Le blond s'approche de moi pour me dire quelque chose. Mais ses lèvres ne remuent pas, au lieu de ça, elles se posent délicatement sur les miennes.

J'approfondis rapidement le baiser et passe mes bras autour de son cou pour le presser contre moi. Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça...

~~#~~

Les menottes de Loki sont assez serrées pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Thor nous sourit une dernière fois avant de tourner une anse de la boîte renfermant le Tesseract et une lumière bleue les engloutit. Ils s'évaporent pour Asgard que Thor se hâtait de revoir.

Steve et moi n'avons plus peur de nous afficher. Les premiers jours ont été durs surtout avec Tony qui ne cessait de nous vanner depuis qu'il nous avait vu nous embrasser dans ma chambre alors qu'il venait prendre de mes nouvelles. Mais maintenant ça allait. Personne n'avait eu l'air surpris de cette soudaine relation et Natasha m'a avoué que tout le monde s'y attendait plus ou moins.

Je me dégage des bras de mon petit ami et vais serrer Natasha dans mes bras.

\- On se revoit bientôt, me glisse-t-elle.

\- Evidemment !, souris-je.

Après avoir salué tous mes nouveaux amis, je rejoins Steve qui serre la main de Tony devant la voiture de luxe de ce dernier.

\- Et pas trop de bêtises tous les deux. Vous ne voudriez pas vous retrouver avec un bébé super-héros sur les bras.

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel, désespérée par la énième vanne de l'inventeur. D'où sort-il toutes ces conneries ?

Je le serre brièvement dans mes bras et dépose un baiser sur sa joue en essayant de ne pas relever pour ne pas empirer la chose.

J'enfourne ensuite la moto de Steve et entoure son torse musclé de mes bras. Quand il démarre, le vent s'infiltre dans mes cheveux lâchés qui virevoltent autour de ma tête.

A contrecœur, tout le monde se sépare pour poursuivre sa petite vie insignifiante jusqu'à la prochaine mission du S.H.I.E.L.D...

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_Voilà ! Fin de cette fanfiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous a autant plu qu'à moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense écrire une suite (inspirée d'Avengers 2) mais à une seule condition : Que je reçoive une dizaine de rewiews me demandant d'écrire une suite ! ;) Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie chaleureusement pour vos lectures et vos rewiews (peu nombreuses certes, mais bien présentes). Ce n'est pas la fin de cette fanfiction, ou peut-être que si, tout dépendra de vous ! ;) _**


End file.
